String of Friendship
by Ms.President13
Summary: I'm Chieko, and I'm trap in the middle of a fight between my two best friend, who's fighting over a guy... really what do they like about that Uchiha dude...? Chieko OC X many- Naruto season 1 all over again
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

**CHAPTER's TIME LINE: **Naruto season one… a day before the assembly of the team seven

_**String of Friendship**_

_By Ms. President13_

**Chapter one**

"Sakura" Haruno Sakura, the pink haired girl had ignore her friend call and continue to stare dreamingly on her long time crush Uchiha Sasuke

"Sasuke-kun~" she said dreamingly

Her friend Akiyama Chieko, rolled her eyes on Sakura's continued blushing and fantasizing, with a sigh the silver gray haired girl lean back on the trunk of the tree and waited for her friend

To be exact, the two girls were on the branch of the tree hiding, yes …hiding from Sasuke who is busy training from its view.

Chieko sigh for the second time around and stared up to the sky. Chieko knew that she is going to spend all of her afternoon in this tree again considering Sakura her best friend once again drag her here to fantasize Sasuke that only she is enjoying

"Really Sakura, what did you like about that guy?" Chieko suddenly said to Sakura with a little annoyed expression

"Shhhussshh, Chi-chan… Sasuke-kun will hear you" Sakura hush while putting up a finger on her mouth

"I know…but aside for letting me stare at you giggling at Uchiha dude like always… would you mind giving me some conversation so I don't get bored to death?"

"hey… I don't go giggling at Sasuke-kun"

"Stop changing the subject, Cherry blossom"

"FINE" She replied forcefully as Sakura went on thinking what she liked about Sasuke

"Well… there's a lot to say, first Sasuke-kun is strong, cool, handsome, and he is good at everything… every girl like him and admire him but most especially…." Sakura turn red on blushing then

"HE IS JUST SO DARN HOT KYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" she shriek like fan girl as she shook unconsciously Chieko like a mad dog

"What da-ahhhhhhhh" Chieko exclaim as she lost balance on the tree

"Aahhhh ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Sakura also lost balance then

**THUMB!~~~~~~ **

They both fell

"Owww" Sakura whine while rubbing her head

Feeling a little soft on the bottom, she look down below at where she is sitting at and saw

"Idiot" Chieko said with growl as she lay there on the grass being sat by Sakura, Sakura sheepishly rub the back of her head as she grin

"Sorry" she sheepishly apologies, Chieko just sigh at this

But then, Chieko's lavender eyes flickered in alert as she had sense Sasuke

"Who's there" a kunai daggered was heard

"Oh shoot" Chieko cursed silently as she immediately sat up

"Oh no Sasuke-kun" Sakura exclaim

"Sakura lets go" Chieko immediately grab Sakura and ran

_SWOOOSHHHH~~~~~~~_

And then their gone, holding out a kunai Sasuke appeared on the view… with his natural piercing onyx eyes he glare dangerously at the surrounding

But sense no one, he put down his guard and about to go back to training but then

_**CRACk~~ kin~~~~~**_

He pull back his feet and saw a trash

Sasuke grab and look at it on a better view and saw it was a wrapper of an ice pop cycle

"stuuuuuuuuuuupid stuuuuuuuuuupid…stupid Sakura" Chieko chorus while licking a newly flavored strawberry pop cycle

"Gggrrhhh OKAY, I get already… I already bought you your sweets as an apology on my stupid ness so will you cut it out Chi-chan… I had learn my mistake" Sakura admitted with a vein pop

"The mistake that you are stalking?" Chieko ask

"No…it's the mistake that I should control my undying love for my Sasuke-kun, ooohhhhhhh Sasuke-kun" Sakura twirl around animatedly with heart floating around her, Chieko sweat drop at this

But later on gave an amuse smile

Yes the two girls were great friends since childhood, actually it was the three of them but unfortunately Yamanaka Ino and Sakura had a fight because of Sasuke, so their friendship had lasted

"Anyway Sakura, I had to go and drop by on Ino's now, I'm going to help her on the shop again" Chieko said as a goodbye, Sakura immediately froze

"What? you are going to that pig again?" Sakura react

"Yeah, you know the shift" Chieko said playfully already walking away

"Bye Sakura" Chieko waved goodbye

Sakura growl at this then

"Chi-CHAN" Sakura shouted,

Chieko blink and look back

"Hmm?"

Sakura growl then

"REMEMBER…YOU ARE _MY_ BESTFRIEND"

Chieko once again blink then hold on to her pop cycle, she grin and walk away while waving the pop cycle

"Sure thing" Chieko murmur then went to Ino's shop

Yamanaka's flower shop:

"YOU'RE LATE" Chieko flinch at Ino's loud voice

"Sorry… Sakura and I just got a little trouble when we went watching Uchiha again" Chieko said sheepishly

"EEEEHHH YOU ARE WITH THAT FOREHEAD AGAIN AND SHE IS STALKING MY SASUKE-KUN GRRRGGHHH why does that forehead keep stealing what's mine, first MY love now MY best friend, ARRRGGGHHHH SHE JUST KEEP…"

Chieko didn't bother listening to Ino's endless complaining and grudge about Sakura since she had heard of it a thousand times already as she just grab the nearest watering can and watered the flowers

"HEY CHIEKO" Ino called

"Hmm?" Chieko paid attention

"Are you listening?"

"Ummm… yeah?"

"Well as what I'm saying were going to Sasuke-kun so let go of that watering can and help me pick up a dress upstairs" Ino said while removing her apron

"Oh~….wait what?"

"Come on, I'm not going to lose to that forehead girl, so let's go" Ino carelessly drag Chieko upstairs

After an hour of Chieko's suffering trying to answer Ino's endless questioning of _'Chieko, how do I look?' 'Do I look fat in here' 'I look stupid Chieko' 'Do you think Sasuke-kun will like this dress'_

Chieko and Ino finally got their way to Sasuke-kun's house, waiting for him to get out his house on a near tree again

Chieko gave a loud sigh

"CHIEKO" Chieko flinch and glance on the full dress Ino

"So… do you got the plan?" she ask with a demanding voice

"Huh…ah yah, sure.. I got it" Chieko answered nervously sweat dropping

"Oh good… I know I could count on you" Ino cheered happily as she hugs Chieko, Chieko just sigh at this…

Her eyes look down and saw Sasuke walking out of his apartment, she growl at the guy who's causing her so much stress

"Ino Ino, Uchiha dude is here" Chieko called

"Huh where?"

"There"

"Ohhh Sasuke-kun, Chieko lets go" Ino swiftly jump down the tree as Chieko trail from behind

"SASUKE-KUN~" Ino animatedly shouted as she ran with an open arms to Sasuke

Sasuke immediately step aside and dodge Ino

"Kyaaah" Ino shriek as she stumble

"Ahh Ino" Chieko exclaim with a sweat drop

As she immediately grab Ino on the shoulder to avoid her on falling down

Chieko sigh of relief as she able to save Ino but stepping that aside Ino, after almost falling down immediately ran back to Sasuke who's already walking away without a care

"Sasuke-kun mou why did you avoid me like that…" As Chieko watch from behind Ino flirt with Sasuke, she observe Sasuke

Crunching her eyebrows together she found nothing out of ordinary, the guy was mere nothing, he is just a normal lonely guy who has a dark aura around him that saying to leave him alone

'_I really don't get why Sakura and Ino even like this guy so much to ruin their friendship, this guy is nothing' Chieko thought_

"But at least… there is something I am sure of" Chieko glared at Sasuke

"I don't like this guy" she murmur

To be continued….

Note:

Name: Chieko Akiyama

Age: 12

Hair: Silver gray (straight, reach below her mid back)

Eyes: Light lavender

Clothes: Traditional loose yukata (White and black)

if you want to see Chieko she's in my facebook

Search 'Iam Anauthor' - then click my album- - then Chieko is there

(.com/media/set/?set=a.114449152009864.17125.100003343407892&type=3) or link this (though i am not sure if this works so... just try the upper part... its much easier there)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

**CHAPTER's TIME LINE: **Naruto season one… a day before the assembly of the team seven

_**String of Friendship**_

_By Ms. President13_

**Chapter two**

"Anyway Sasuke-kun" Ino perch up with a bright smile, she grab Sasuke on the arm

"I was wondering if you wanted to join me into a walk on the park it will be fun, I assure you" she said with a flirtatious

"I have no time for this, Ino... If you want to go to the park go walk by yourself" Sasuke coldly said as he removes his arm out of Ino

Chieko left eye twitch getting piss off on his attitude towards her best friends

'_He acts like that towards Sakura too' she thought_

"But Sasuke-kun walking alone is lonely and it's scary during night" Ino whine

"Well at least now you know how stupid your idea is" he said

Chieko later then sweat drop on that comment

'_Wew…I can't contradict, he is right about that one but …is this Ino's plan earlier? If it is then her plan asking Uchiha to go on the park has nothing to do with me?' Chieko thought_

"So why am I still doing here?" Chieko murmur to herself

'_Except… if she is planning to use me to be the bad guy person and try to kidnap her and watch if that Uchiha guy is going to save her' That idea pop on Chieko's head_

She slowly stare a Ino's face talking to Sasuke suspiciously

"But Sasuke-kun" Ino whine once again

"Go away Ino, I'm going to train"

"But you just train earlier"

Sasuke pause and looked at Ino, he glare at her

"How did you know that" he ask with a much more colder tone

"Uh" Ino went pale as she nervously sweat drop

"Ahaha-ha well I…" Ino look around trying to find something to help her

'_Sheet, this is not going as plan' Ino thought nervously_

Then Ino's eyes was capture by Chieko

'_Chieko' Ino's mind shouted happily _

Chieko blink with a clueless expression on face

"Ah uh Sasuke-kun" Ino suddenly exclaim in unnatural voice

"A-act-actually I want to uh help you on your training that's why I stop by here" she panicky said as sweat drop down her forehead

"Help me?" Sasuke ask suspiciously

"Ah yeah help you… Y-y-you see, my friend here" Ino ran beside Chieko and grab Chieko on the shoulders and face her to Sasuke

Chieko blink then

"Wait a minu-" before Chieko could react

"she wants to spar with you" Ino declare

"WHAT?" Chieko reacted glancing on Ino with 'what the heck are you talking about' look

Ino just smile at her sheepishly

"Sorry Chi, I can't think of anything" Ino whispered

"But this is not the plan" Chieko whispered back

"I know, the plan was, you play as the bad guy and kidnap me then Sasuke-kun will save me like a princess"

"I knew it" Chieko exclaim

"Shhusshh lower you voice… you see it wasn't going so smoothly so just stall Sasuke-kun and spar with him for a while as I think of another plan"

"What?, but why me?"

"Because you are good, and I am no match for Sasuke-kun so please Chieko, This is my last favor I swear"

"Yeah… that's what I heard the last tim-

"Oh Sasuke-kun wait" Before Chieko could finish what she was saying Ino ran after Sasuke who is already walking away as she drag Chieko

"Stop wasting my time Ino and I have no interest sparring with a girl" Sasuke said bluntly still walking away

Chieko being drag away vein pop on that insult

"Oh but Sasuke-kun Chieko is good and she can really give you a great fight" Ino pursue still dragging Chieko who is trying to calm her self

"Not interested" with that Sasuke successfully walk away as Ino stop following him

"Sasuke-kun" Ino face Chieko

"Chieko do something" Chieko blink at Ino

"What do you want me to do?" she exclaim

"I don't know just stop Sasuke-kun"

"Ice cream" Chieko suddenly blurted out

"Huh?"

"I'll do what you say, in exchange of that"

"Ice cream….?"

"Yup"

"Okay okay, no problem just do it, before he… Sasuke-kun?… oh no Chi where's Sasuke-kun?" Ino exclaim as she look around panicky

"Chieko~!" Ino called but as she look at Chieko she's already gone

Ino blink

"Chi-Chieko?"

Surrounded by target, Sasuke was on the center with his eyes close focusing his every move

Bringing out numerous kunai on his hand and shuriken, he snaps his eyes open

**KLANK KANK KLANK…SWOOSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH THUMB THUMB THUMB THUMB!**

Every shuriken and kunai was place on the proper target

Without turning or glancing Sasuke throw dangerously a kunai out the target and to the unwanted intruder

**SWOOSHHH~**

"Nice aim Uchiha…" Sasuke slowly shift his head to the intruder and saw Chieko sitting on the tree with the kunai twirling ease on her hands

"Though too bad you…._miss_" Chieko throw the kunai back at Sasuke on a much faster and sharper pace

Sasuke's eyes sharpen as he jump back

"And slow" Sasuke's eyes winded when he saw Chieko already on his back and

**KLANK**

Sasuke froze on his spot as Chieko was behind him pointing a kunai on his throat

Chieko's sharp lavender eyes sharpen and glow dangerously through the dark, with a murderous instinct Sasuke froze and slowly sweat drop

"You're dead" Sasuke's eyes winded then….

**SWOOSHH~~**

The wind blew

"Just kidding" Chieko gave Sasuke a bright smile

As Sasuke was a bit surprise

Chieko twirl and retrieve the kunai and back away slowly from Sasuke

"SASUKE-KUN" both Sasuke and Chieko watch as Ino arrive running and seems exhausted

Ino immediately jump on Sasuke

"Oh Sasuke-kun why did you hurriedly leave" Ino whine while dangling at Sasuke's back

"Argh, get off me" Sasuke blunted already snapping out from the incident

As Ino chuckle in happiness as her eyes drifted to Chieko

"Ah… and YOU why did you left me Chi" Ino also whine still on Sasuke as she growl

Chieko put both of her hands up as surrender

"Don't ask me, I just done my job" She replied

Ino blink

"Oh~" then she gave a bright smile on Chieko and hug Sasuke tighter

"Thank you" Ino exclaim

"Anytime" with a smile Chieko bid farewell

"But wait Chi? Where are you going?" Ino ask

"I'm going home Ino, you know I have work tomorrow" Chieko said as she slowly walked away

"Aww can't that wait" Ino whine

"Of course not, a girl needs her rest you know" Chieko said

" aww.. well I guess it can't be help, see you tomorrow" Ino bid goodbye

"Wait, you" Sasuke called and glare at Chieko

"Were not done, you are sparring with me" Sasuke stated dangerously

Theirs a silence as Chieko just look at him, then… she turn away and proceeded her way

"Sorry, Uchiha but I have no interest on sparring with a GUY" emphasizing the last word, Chieko gave a playful smile and

Disappeared…

Sasuke glared at the direction where Chieko left, and clutch his fist

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

**CHAPTER's TIME LINE: **Naruto season one… a day before the assembly of the team seven

_**String of Friendship**_

_By Ms. President13_

**Chapter three**

"Arrghh I'm tired" Chieko whine while stretching her arms wide up to the air

Having two best friends who now hated each other can actually give Chieko a hard time, she always divide her time to goof around with them. And the only break she has is at night and of course when both Sakura and Ino are at school. On that time Chieko know that those two might probably bicker about Sasuke at the moment, without her there no one will have a guts to stop the fight

Sakura and Ino was a closest friend before Chieko even came in this village

Walking inside the apartment, Chieko put aside her traveling body bag and lied gently across her bed

Starring at the ceiling with her long hair spread among the sheets, she started to relax with her eyes close then gently she opens it

"I wonder…. What on earth happen to those two" Chieko murmur out of the blue

_Flashback:_

_A little Chieko sitting on the grass near some pond is in a deep thought and starring at the pond totally occupied by it _

_Her beautiful lavender eyes were shining on the light on the pond though it holds no emotion and it felt so cold_

"_What are you doing?" Chieko heard a voice and slowly glance at the person who just spoke_

_There behind her was a two young girls, it was Ino and Sakura who is hiding behind the ever proud and confident Ino_

"_I-Ino-chan, I don't think we should bother her" Sakura said to Ino ever so timid while holding out Ino's arm to stop her_

"_It's alright Sakura-chan, I'm just wondering why she always stay here and just watch the pond all day" Ino said to Sakura_

"_B-but" Sakura tried to protest but Ino immediately walk over to where Chieko is and sat beside her as Sakura immediately follow_

_Chieko just watch the two sat beside her, Ino looked down at the pond_

"_I don't see anything interesting in here at all" Ino declare as she look at Chieko_

_Chieko look at Ino then back to the pond _

_Theirs a silence_

"_You are not much of talker aren't you?" Ino bluntly said_

"_Ino" Sakura exclaim_

"_What? It's true… really, whenever me and Sakura stop by here to get some flowers we always see you here and you are just staring at the pond…why don't you play with those kids there… don't you know it's boring to watch this pond… and you might fall in here… and you'll die… and sometimes the sun can be really annoying and it'll reflect on the water and it'll shine on you and all the heat is going to…" Ino continue to babble things unimportant as Sakura just sweat drop and watch her best friend_

"_I …" Chieko slowly spoke with a soft voice_

_Ino pause at chattering as both of them look at Chieko who is still staring at the pond_

"…_I was…thinking" she said_

"_Thinking?" Sakura ask _

"_of what?" Ino added_

"_how will a person eat a gigantic pop cycle when its juice were as many as this pond" Chieko said with a really serious tone_

"_Huh?/ What?" both Sakura and Ino reacted with a large sweat drop in their heads _

"_I was just wondering so that if ever I bought a big pop cycle like that I would know how to eat it" Chieko said then look at the two with a small smile on their face_

_The two girl stare at Chieko at the moment then gave a smile_

"_Well that's stupid" Ino stated as she stood up to her feet as Sakura followed_

"_If you really want to know how, stop wasting your time just staring at that pond in here and do nothing" Ino said proudly _

_Chieko look up to Ino with wondering eyes_

_Ino smile at her proudly and stretch out a hand In front of her_

"_Lets go find a big pop cycle and eat it" both Ino and Sakura smile at Chieko_

_Chieko look at them then slowly gave a bright smile_

"_Okay" she grab Ino's hand_

_Then the three girls went on their way, shop to shop to find a big pop cycle_

_And in the end the three just end up on a ice cream shop where they only sale pop cycle 10 inches long_

_Chieko feeling contented she ate her pop cycle with both Ino and Sakura also eating pop cycle with her_

"_Mou, Sakura there's dirt juice all over your mouth" Ino said while grabbing a table napkin _

"_huh, where" Sakura ask as Ino just wipe Sakura's mouth like a mother_

_Chieko pause from licking two pop cycle and stare at both of them, observing them with her two innocent lavender eyes_

_Both Ino and Sakura look at Chieko_

"_what?" Ino ask confusingly_

_Chieko blink then look back to her pop cycle_

"_I was just thinking that you both are really close" she said_

"_Close?" Ino repeated as she and Sakura both stare at each other then back to Chieko_

"_Well of course we are, because" Ino said as they both grin _

"_We are best friends" they both chorus on the same time_

"_Wiping each other's mouth and caring at each other is what best friend do" Ino added ever so proudly_

_Chieko looking at them and absorbing what they had said look down to her pop cycle once again _

"_Hmm…well I want to have someone wiping my mouth too" Chieko said innocently in a low and soft voice _

_Looking back to the two, Chieko blink to see both Sakura and Ino grin at her_

"_Well you should have said so, Chi-chan" both Sakura and Ino pull up a table napkin and wipe Chieko's face animatedly_

"_What da- ahhhhh" Chieko exclaim_

"_Hhhahaahaha now were best friend" Ino laugh_

"_Chi-chan is so cute" Sakura exclaim_

"_Okay I get it, owww… cut it out" Chieko exclaim_

_End of Flashback_

With a loud sigh Chieko stir on the bed and close her eyes shot

"What a waste" she murmur with an annoyed expression on her face

Slowly she opens her eyes, with a little glare on it

"And it's all that Uchiha's fault" she said darkly

Grabbing her pillow she dug her face in it

"ARRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHH WHY DID THAT CHICKEN BUTT HEAD EVEN CAME ON OUR HAPPY PICTURE" she shouted in a frustrated voice

_Flashback:_

_Chieko and Sakura were on the way to the park from Ino's. Ino were supposed to come with them to the park though unfortunately Ino needs to care and help their family's flower shop so she can't play with them today. But Ino promise she'll catch up_

"_Hey, Sakura can we stop by to Ice cream shop before we go to the pa- Sakura?" Chieko look around when Sakura suddenly disappear from her side_

_Chieko look around and saw Sakura not far behind, staring afar_

"_Sakura?" Chieko walk towards Sakura, Sakura who doesn't seems to heard her call continue to stare_

_Chieko blink at this and followed Sakura eye direction and saw…_

_A handsome looking kid with black hair brush up in a stylish view, staring at the large lake all by himself_

_The young guy was in a deep thought_

"_Sasuke-kun" Chieko heard Sakura murmur _

_Chieko look at Sakura and was surprise to see Sakura's face were all red in blushing and her eyes were sparkling in admiration_

"_Sakura?" Chieko called wonderingly_

"_Ah… Chi-chan" Sakura finally snap out and look at Chieko _

"_Do you know that guy?" Chieko ask gesturing to Sasuke _

_Sakura blush harder then look down shyly, Chieko raised an eyebrow at this_

"_Yeah" Sakura admitted_

"_he is on my class" she added_

"_Oh~" Chieko murmur_

"_Uchiha Sasuke right?" Chieko said, Sakura look at Chieko in surprise_

"_You know him?" she ask_

"_Not really, but he is quite popular because he is the only survivor of the Uchiha clan" Chieko said looking back at Sasuke_

_Chieko clutch her fist remembering what Ino had told her_

"_You see this Chieko, this is my love" Ino showed a picture of Sasuke_

"_his name is Uchiha Sasuke and I'll do anything for him and I'll fight anyone for him even my closest friends… because he is mine"_

"_Tell me Sakura" Chieko look at Sakura_

"_Yah?" both her and Chieko were on their way to the park_

"_Do you…. Like that guy?" Chieko ask slowly, Chieko saw Sakura blush ten shaded red_

"_NO I I well what I mean is um…" Sakura looked a away panicky shuttering in shyness_

"_Well…um…ah…okay" Sakura turn around and face Chieko in a determine face still blushing_

"_Y-Yeah" Sakura finally said with full of courage then_

_Chieko slap her forehead with a sigh_

_Sakura blink at Chieko's odd reaction_

"_Oh boy" Chieko murmur_

_End of Flashback_

Sitting up, Chieko looked down

Then look at the side table where a picture of her and both Sakura and Ino smiling were there

"What a waste indeed" she murmur with a sad expression

**SWOOOSSSHHh**

The wind slowly blew Chieko's long hair from the open window

"Chi-ne-ko-chan" a voice playfully said

Chieko sigh depressingly for the third time

"I know Kakashi…" Chieko stood up and once again grab her bag

"Its mission time?" she ask with smirk facing Kakashi who's sitting calmly with a smile on the window

"Yes… Its mission time" Kakashi answered and with the brush of the wind

The dark room of Chieko was once again empty

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

**CHAPTER's TIME LINE: **Naruto season one… a day before the assembly of the team seven

_**String of Friendship**_

_By Ms. President13_

**Chapter four**

Chieko is running and jumping professionally tree to tree on her way to the dark forest

"So…Chineko-chan, how was your day?"" Kakashi a Jounin ninja then pop up beside her also catching up on the same speed

"Piss off and exhausting" Chieko replied in an annoyed expression

"Let me guess…it's because of Uchiha Sasuke again?"

"Yup"

"Oh~ young love"

"Kakashi"

"Yeah?" Kalashi ask with a bright smile

"Shut up" Passing Kakashi with a glare Chieko sped up

"hahaaha oh come on Chineko, you know I was just kidding" Kakashi laugh already beside Chieko once again

"Well it's not funny" Chieko growl childishly

"You know you'll grow old in that so many stress on you, have a little break and that's what your dear sempai is giving you" Kakashi said with a carefree voice

"No Kakashi- _Sempai _you are using me as a teasing device than giving me a helping hand" Chieko emphasize the word sempai with a large vein pop on her head

"Hehehe" Kakashi chuckle

Chieko just sigh at this and focuses on their way

"By the way Chineko-chan" Kakashi called

"Hmm?"

"I already know who are my new student and you'll be amaze who" Kakashi said showing a piece of folded paper

"And you are telling this, why?" Chieko ask suspiciously knowing that Kakashi once again teasing her

"Same reason as earlier" Kakashi said directly

"I knew it" Chieko growl

"And the fact, that you are MY favorite kouhai" Kakashi exclaim happily

"Yeah right" Chieko said in sarcasm

Kakashi once again chuckle

"So who are they?" Chieko ask

Kakashi grin evilly

"Its-a-se-cret" Kakashi said playfully then

**THUMP**

A big bump slowly grow above Kakashi's head because of the rock Chieko thrown to Kakashi

"Hehehe" Kakashi once again chuckle with a sweat drop

As Chieko turn away with a growl

"I hate you" Chieko murmur as she cross her arms childishly

"Now now Chineko you know I was just kidding"

"Then again, it's not funny" Chieko stated with a glare

"Heheh" Kakashi chuckle

"Well I am planning on telling you but were near to the area" Kakashi reason out with a smile

"Che" Chieko murmured

"Here Chineko" Kakashi calmly grab a mask on his kunai pouch and thrown it to Chieko, She caught it with ease

With a stubborn growl she put the cat mask on

Chieko grab a scroll on her bag and slid it open she bit her thumb and wipe the blood on the scroll

**POOF POOF **

Two kantana swords appeared

And during that process

"Tell you what Chineko, come with me tomorrow during the first meeting of my team and I'll let you meet them" Kakashi said

"No thanks" Chieko answered without any thought

"Aww come on, you'll be surprise to see my team… their awesome" Kakashi pursue

Chieko slid close the scroll and then put it back the bag

"Okay okay… what time and where?" Chieko ask

"after lunch, on the academy's roof top" Kakashi said with a carefree smile

"That means two hours after lunch on the academy's roof top, okay then" Chieko ask as she put her twin sword on her back

"You really know the exact time I came, don't you?" Kakashi chuckle with a sweat drop

"Of course, I don't like to wait" Chieko said while fixing her hair in to a high bun

"I see" Kakashi said lifting his forehead protector, showing his Sharingan

Chieko slowly, pull her twin sword

**SWOOOooooshhh~**

Now numerous ninja appeared to the scene, catching up with their speed

Chieko smirk behind her mask

"Time to work"

**~**

In a blink of an eye, those ninja slowly fell on their pace and on a flash Chieko ran past Kakashi on a great speed

"Mataku~ that girl really don't know how to wait" Kakashi smirk proudly as he followed Chieko

"Wait up, Stray Cat"

Hiding behind the mask, Chieko was a young unofficial jounin ninja and she is known by the nickname Stray cat which she got because of the mask

"S-stray cat of the Konoha, I must say I'm really honored meeting you" The leader of a high class S-rank ninja group who collect different genkai kenkai said with sweat dropping down nervously on his forehead, pointing his sword dangerously on his enemy

Kakashi blink innocently and look around with his hand calmly on his pocket

"Who? Me?" he ask stupidly

"Don't play dumb, you are the infamous stray cat right, konoha's current ace… a ninja who became a jounin on a young age and wore a mask… every ninja's were warn to evacuate on your call" The leader shouted

"Sure I became a jounin on age of 12 and I have a mask but…" Kakashi smirk

"Sorry…I'm not her" the man's eyes winded

A sword burst out from the man's chest, blood spluttered out from the sword

"A-Arrghh" Shaking with his eyes open, he went pale as blood spat out of his mouth

"Y-You" it said weakly as he tried to look from behind and saw… The Stray cat, Chieko on a mask, piercing the sword in his chest

"S-stray Ca-"

"Shut up" Chieko whisper to him then slowly pull out the sword then..

"ARRGHH" the man fell down lifelessly on the ground

Dead

"Good work" Kakashi congratulate walking towards Chieko

Chieko just nodded while putting back the twin sword back to his back and sadly look around

Everyone around them was dead, all the ninja from their village who was sent on this mission were all lying dead

"I can't believe this old man killed them all" Chieko said

"Well.. he is an S-rank ninja… though he is just no match for you" Kakashi said checking the man's impulse

"Poor them, their family might probably waiting for them" Chieko said removing her mask

"I know…but that's just how it is… actually you shouldn't pity them for they die on a honorable death…" Kakashi said patting Chieko's back

Chieko look down to the dead comrades

"But you know" Chieko look at Kakashi

"Thanks to you… they're death didn't go to waste" Kakashi stated with a smile

Chieko slowly gave a smile and nodded

"I guess" She murmur

The Stray Cat of Konoha was known as the last card, the ace player who is sent whenever the mission is going to down fall and there is no ninja survivor to continue the mission or get back alive. She is the Konoha's ultimate back up and her mission was always to finish the mission that once started and clean it all up

No one knows her real identity and no one have seen her face only her partner who accompany her to the mission, the copy ninja Hatake Kakashi

But till now

No one is actually sure if Stray cat really exist

Little did they know the Stray Cat was known as just ordinary villager on the Konoha and not a real ninja

Konoha's Tea house (morning):

**Change of Timeline: **the day of the team 7 assembly

"Really…" Chieko was wearing a cute yukata and has an apron on her waste holding out a tea to a costumer

Chieko looks really cute on the apron but since among her age she's rather short on height. She looks like a little girl playing a waitress

"Don't you have anything better to do?" with an annoyed expression Chieko ask to Kakashi who's reading his Icha Icha paradise in front of her

"Oh~ Chineko-chan, what a coincidence" Kakashi said with a fake surprise tone

Chieko vein pop

"That's no coincidence _Uncle_ Kakashi, you know I'm working here part time… if you are planning to tease me and on the same time read that embarrassing book of yours… then Get out" Chieko demanded with growl

"Oh come on, is that how you treat your lovely customer?" Kakashi tease

"Yes, especially to those perverted one's" Chieko said bluntly

"Now now Chineko my dear you know that's it's your Otou-san's (Father's) duty to look after you day and night" Kakashi tease

"Kakashi you are supposed to be my fake uncle not dad" Chieko said corrected

"Oh my bad, I thought the hokage said that I was supposed to be your father"

"That would have not been really convincing because you never had any relationship with a woman"

"Okay that hurts"

"It's supposed to be"

"Well either way were partners in real life so I look after you, Chineko-chan" Kakashi reason out with a smile

Chieko sigh

"Fine… do what you want, but if we get busted for you hanging around with me all day… I'll blame it all to you" Chieko said while shrugging her shoulders

"I'll take full responsibility" Kakashi said with a smile

Chieko sigh at this for the second time and walk away to get Kakashi's order

Watching Chieko walk away, slowly Kakashi's expression change into a serious look

Kakashi sigh

"I always knew, you are too good to be just an ordinary orphan girl" Kakashi slowly brought out a picture from his pocket

It was a picture of a girl, in a long ancient yukata, she has a short grayish hair, cold yellowish gold eyes and pale skin but the thing that didn't go unotice was the x mark scar on their her forehead. The girl looked like a murderous killer that has a lot of blood spluttered all over her. The picture were seems to be taken from afar

"But I never knew you were this good"

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

**CHAPTER's TIME LINE: **Naruto season… the day of the team seven assembly

_**String of Friendship**_

_By Ms. President13_

**Chapter five**

"Chieko-chan" Mrs. Damuya called from the kitchen

"Ah… hai" Chieko immediately left from the table she is assisting and went straight to the kitchen

"Here's the order from table 5" Mrs. Damuya place a tray of tea and Japanese sweets on Chieko's hand with a smile

"Hai" Chieko said balancing the tray on her hand and about to head to the table five when

"Ah Chieko" Mrs. Damuya stop her

"Hmm?" Chieko turn her attention back to Mrs. Damuya

"I'm just wondering dear, is he your friend?" she ask to Chieko with a smile gesturing on Kakashi who is reading his book

"hmm… oh him, oh no Mrs. Damuya he is my uncle"

"Oh~ I see, so that make sense… so your uncle is a ninja, how wonderful"

"Y-Yeah"

"So is he picking you up?, I mean your shift is an hour away?" Mrs. Damuya ask worriedly

"Oh no…he isn't picking me up, he just… um stopping by, because he really likes food here" Chieko nervously reason out

"Oh~ well that really please me, but Chieko-chan, you can really end your shift now, I mean it would be rude to keep your uncle waiting and there isn't so much customer right now. Me and Akane can handle it from here"

"OH..no Mrs. Damuya it's alright… Kaka- I mean Uncle is ah…" Chieko glance at nervously at Kakashi

And to her surprise he had stop reading his porno books and now staring outside the window and from his head angle he is staring at the sky

"…leav..ing already" Chieko slowly finish the sentence

And to her suprise

Kakashi disappear in a poof

"OH.. he disappear, wow" Mrs. Damuya said full of excite

"Oh~… now, I remember my dead husband who…"

Chieko was lost on thoughts when Mrs. Damuya started talking about her dead husband who's also a jounin ninja

Excusing herself from her the owner of the shop, she slowly walk to the window and swiftly stared up to the sky

And as Chieko laid her eyes up, her lavender eyes reflect to the sun and saw

A flying bird

She stared at it for a moment

Until she finally figure it out

'_It's the proctor assembly time huh, then that means… Sakura and Ino are propably getting ready for school' she thought_

She crept a small smile and slowly walked away from the window

"Finally, I can have my rest time" she murmur

As she headed back to serve the order

"Miss… the bill"

"Coming"

**AFTER WORK:**

Chieko's is now walking back to her apartment

"URGH" Chieko stretch her arms up wide

"I'm still not use on wearing that yukata… urgh, my back hurts" Chieko had stop on her track when she saw two running girls from afar, smoke trailing from their back

Chieko blink at this

"Wait… isn't that?"

_**~**_

"Of course" after passing by Chieko, she saw the two clearly… they were Sakura and Ino having a racing battle

"Man, they never stop" Chieko sigh and continued headed on her apartment

But then she mentally stop on her track with hesitant

feeling a little worried about her best friend

She gave a loud sigh as she turn to where Sakura and Ino headed

"Darn that Uchiha" with that curse Chieko disappear and had followed the two

Running calmly from behind Chieko watch the two ridiculously fighting over Sasuke while running

"HE IS MINE, PIG"

"NO HE IS MINE, FOREHEAD"

Chieko rolled her eyes on this

And after following them all the way to the academy, Chieko stop exactly outside.

"I guess they'll be alright now" looking around, Chieko notice that this is her first time in here

And to her comment it was just an ordinary building full of rooms

She then notice a large amount of Chakra coming from a room when she look up to the building, noticing this

She smirk

"Spying on the kids aren't you, Hokage-sama" she murmur playfully as she just started walking around

On the corner she notice a little target

Noticing the kunai, pin on everywhere… she had grab one from the floor with one hand and without looking she had pin it effortless on the target, continuously doing this on all the kunais around… Chieko look up to her work and saw all the kunai were set on the bulls eye

With a grin

"I still got it" she murmur with a smile

Then pause when she notice a stare

She look up and saw on the window, Sasuke… is staring at her

Chieko stare back at this, Sasuke had turn his stare into a glare

Chieko playfully smirk at this then

"BLeh" she pull down her left eye lid then pull out her tongue out

Sasuke face was unbelievable funny in range as Chieko just laugh at this then

**POOF**

She disappear with her last statement

"Ja ne, Chicken Butt head"

Now Chieko was having fun all by herself on her first time on her rest this week, with no burden on her shoulders

She had bought an ice cream and bunch of other stuff on the groceries to eat

Mind you Chieko just loves sweet and treats

"OH~ ice cream ice cream ice cream~~hhmmmn" Chieko cutely sang all by herself as she was eating her ice cream

Theirs a wide smile on her face and cute blush

As she ate

"2305" a green guy was doing push up on the ground

"Ice cream~"

"2306"

"Ice cream"

"2307"

"ICE CREAM~~~~- oww"

"mph"

**BUMMMMBB THUMB~~~~~**

Chieko had trip on the ground because of a… uh green… guy?

"ita-ta- ta oww" Chieko whine in pain as she crawl up on the floor and the thing she had trip on is below her

She looked down and to her surprise it was a guy

With a thick eyebrow?

Chieko blink at this

The guy slowly opened his eyes

"I'm sorry that I-" he was cut when he had laid his eyes on a beautiful maiden?

**THUM THUMB **

his heart had beat

The guy blush deep red and had frozen

For the first time on Rock Lee's life has he found a beautiful maiden

The girl had an attractive beautiful face, white soft skin, lavender mesmerizing eyes dwelt in him in worried face, sweet pinkish lips and a long silver gray hair that held by white ribbon

Her yukata were fitted on her loosely giving her an innocent look

"Umm… dude. Are you alright?" she ask as she slowly sat up away from the guy, Lee

Of course, they're position was embarrassing

Lee still staring consciously and dumb struck sat up too

The girl's voice were soft and calm that is suiting to Rock Lee's ear

Chieko stare at him weirdly, with a large anime sweat drop on her head as she notice the heart shape birds flying above Rock Lee's head

'_How long does this guy want to stare at me?' she thought _

'_Don't tell me I hit him that hard? Speaking hitting I should have apologies' _

"Um anou" she tried to snap the guy out

Lee still in daze stare at Chieko

"Um..sorry for bumping you, are you alright?" she ask worriedly

Sitting on the floor both a of them look at each other as Rock Lee had already snap out of sense

"Um…dude?" Chieko ask cocking her head on the side

ROCK LEE BLUSH ON THIS and

'_CUTE" he screamed on his mind then_

Grabbing both Chieko's hand in her surprise

"MISS" Lee exclaim

"Y-Yeah?" Chieko flinch on surprise

"I HAVE FALLEN DEEPLY IN LOVE WITH YOU, OUR ENCOUNTER WERE A FATE, OUR DESTINY I AM THE GREEN BEAST NINJA OF KONOHA I AM ROCK LEE, PLEASE BE MY GIRLFIREND MISS LAVENDER EYES MAIDEN" he exclaim dramatically with a large blush on his face

"W-what?" Chieko reacted

"It's hard to repeat it but for you my lovely angel maiden I would ..I HAVE FALLEN DEEPLY IN LO…" as Rock Lee continued his speech Chieko was totally weirded out

With him holding her hands she can't just ran away

But this is really weird, Chieko really had a bad feeling that this guy is nuts or just really weird

'_Oh now I'm totally convince… I DID hit him that hard' _

To be continued….


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

**CHAPTER's TIME LINE: **Naruto season… the day of the team seven assembly

_**String of Friendship**_

_By Ms. President13_

**Chapter six**

"Should I repeat it for the fifth time, I can do it my lovely lavender eye maiden I HAVE FALLEN-"

"Okay okay I get it, you got deeply in love with me… okay" Chieko stop it with a large anime sweat drop on her head

"So is that means, you can be my girlfriend?" Lee ask hopefully with a stars on his eyes

"uh… no" Chieko said simply with a thought

'_Did he really think that I'll say yes?' _

"AH…but why? My dear beautiful lavender eye maiden I promise you that you'll be safe in my arms, I'll care for you and I'll treat you like a fair princess" he said dramatically and full of passion

But that only made Chieko think that he is EXTREMELY weird

'_How, many nicknames does this guy want to call me' she thought_

_She growl inside her mind in annoyance _

'_This guy is as thick as a rock, this guy probably won't listen when I say NO… which I already did… about… I don't know few minutes ago…BUT HE ISN'T FREAKIN LISTENING… _

'_but then again… He is totally creeping me outt… maybe I should just tell him bluntly and slowly so it would be less painful' Chieko thought then_

"Um… tell you what, um Lee? Am I right" Chieko ask

Lee blush at this

"Ohhh~ My lovely maiden your voice were oddly fitted for my name" he reacted

Chieko sweat drop again with a sigh

"I just want to say 3 things…" Chieko said on a serious look on her face, Lee had look straight to Chieko gesturing that his full attention is on her

"One, you are totally creeping me out, about this love love thingy so stop it" (Lee had an Imaginary big rock fall down his head)

"Second, I don't even know you, and you are asking me to be your girlfriend… yup that's totally weird" (another big rock fall)

"And third.." Chieko notice Lee's already mourning look

She blinked 3 times, nervously

'_Uhh.. oh kay, I guess that's a bit harsh… darn what's with that face' she thought feeling totally guilty when Lee's head was now roaming around with black depress aura_

_With a gulp of guilt_

_Chieko gave a full deep sigh_

'_Ugh fine, I'll take it back' she thought frustatedly then nervously she thought of way then _

"uhm uh but…I-I ah.. Bet we could be better friends than a boyfriend girlfriend thing" she said as sweats won't stop roaming down her head as she gave a force smile with her eye twitching in suffering

(As all those rocks faded out of the blue, crack)

"Chi CHIEKO-CHAN~~~" Lee cried as all those dark aura faded

Chieko left eye twitch preparing for the worse

"I WASN'T MISTAKEN YOUR KINDNESS IS LIKE ANGEL IN THE SKY, THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I GOT SO DUMP SO KINDLY, PRAISE YOU~" he exclaim passionately as he hold on both of Chieko's hands again

With magic sunset background behind

'_And yes I got the worse?' Chieko thought with a sigh on her mind_

'_And all I want is my rest time' she thought silently _

_But then literally Chieko thought that she's already in here and so there's no point worrying on spilled milk_

"Oh by the way" Chieko had remember as she literally destroyed the sunset background

Totally changing her mood as an ethic

She gave a friendly smile

"My name is Chieko" Chieko introduce

"Kanji saying for _female wise child_ … HOW how wonderful" Lee exclaim with star shape in his eyes

Chieko sweat drop and just force laugh at this

"Heheh-eh"

Now thinking of an escape Chieko began to spoke

"Anyway, Lee-san…um" Chieko uncomfortably said while looking around

"Please" Lee held on tight on Chieko's hand, making Chieko sweat drop on Lee's action more

"Please just call me Lee or Lee-kun"

"Le-Lee? Well… to be honest I should go.. you see I'm heading to somewhere and…" Chieko had notice her ice cream had spluttered to the floor

Totally wasted

All of the thing is worrying about vanish, her hurriedly feeling to escape Lee was also gone

Her world had totally stop on the crime that is seen in front of her as she immediately dwelt in darkness

"Oh darn" Chieko murmur at this as she looked trouble to the ice cream

Actually inside of her were

'_IYAAAA MY ICE CREAM MY LIFE MY SOUL UWWWWWWAAAAAAAAHHH MY ICE CREAM' _

With dark clouds mourning on Chieko's head she sulk and approach the ice cream

"M-my Ice cream" she animatedly cry without letting Lee hear or see her near to tears expression

"Um, Chieko-san? Is there something wrong" Lee ask worriedly

"Huh what… oh Lee, just call me Chieko… no yeah um it's alright, I'm fine" Lee sweat drop on Chieko's obvious down full of sadness saying those sentence on a completely lifeless tone

But then Lee had peek on the object on what Chieko's mourning about and realize

"My..ice..cream" Chieko murmur in depress sigh then

"Chieko-chan" Chieko had slowly glance at Lee

"I'm sorry… I I know I'm at fault" Chieko blink to see Lee crying animatedly out of pity or what?

He stood as Chieko had stay still on her sit on the ground

"FOR YOU MY LOVELY ANGEL MAIDEN, I SHALL..I SHALL REDEEM MYSELF…WAIT HERE CHIEKO-CHAN" 

**SWOOOOooooooooooSHHHHHHHHHH~**

With a blow of Chieko's hair, Chieko blink when Lee ran away

"Re-Redeem?" Chieko ask confusingly

There's a silence as Chieko can feel Lee's disappearance

A crow slowly on the sky saying:

_**AHOOooo Ahooooo AAAhooooo**_

Chieko curiously look up

'_Another bird?' she thought_

_Staring at the crow pass flying on the sky then_

**POOF~**

Someone had teleported right on the area

Chieko slowly glance her head back to her front view

The smoke from the teleportation slowly vanishes and revealed someone…

Chieko was literally expecting it to be Lee but

it wasn't

It was a girl with a long brown hair, white skin, white pearl eyes. She looks about Chieko's age and has a rather serious look on her face

Chieko stare at the beautiful girl, who was looking around then slowly

The girl had adopted Chieko's presence and stare back at her

Theirs a long silence

As the two just bravely stare at each other

Without blinking or talking and then

**POOF~**

"Kunnichiwa, Neji.." another girl had appear on the spot

A girl with brown hair tied on a two buns, its TenTen

TenTen blink at Neji's serious face who's staring out of blue as she followed her team mates stare and found a girl sitting on the ground staring at Neji as well

"Neji?.. who is she?" TenTen ask for only Neji to hear

"No idea" Neji just simply reply not taking his eyes of the girl

"Where's Lee?"

"I have no Idea either?"

"Mataku~ Neji" Tenten said in annoyed expression not liking that she isn't receiving a proper answer, turning back her gaze on Neji's focus of stare

She had bravely approach the girl

"Hey… um what's wrong?" TenTen asked politely, the girl didn't even nudge at her as the girl had her eyes stuck on Neji

Tenten look at Neji then back to the girl

'_Ohh… I get it, another girl struck by Neji's looks' Tenten thought_

Tenten unconsciously sigh at this

'_I better get Neji out of here before he get rampage by this girl' she thought_

Looking back to the girl, Tenten was surprise when she disappear

'_Wha-' _

She quickly looked around and saw the girl already on her way to Neji

'_Oh shit, I have to stop this' TenTen panicky thought as she ran after the girl but_

_To their surprise_

"I can't believe you are guy" the girl Chieko said out loud as she had hold Neji's chest

**BAMP~**

Tenten epically fall anime style at this

'_Sh-she thought Neji…w-was a GIRL?' Tenten's mind had scream out loud_

Chieko holding Neji's chest tried to see if he is a boy or girl

'_I was totally fooled by this guy…if he hadn't talk I wouldn't know' Chieko thought_

Neji consciously just stayed still on the unknown girl's weird behavior but totally amuse on the girl's word that she thought he was a girl?

"You know…you'll never see what you are looking for.. because I am guy" Neji had said simply looking down on Chieko

Who is searching on his chest, the girl immediately pause

Chieko look up on him as both their eyes met

'_lavender…eyes?' Neji had thought sharply _

Chieko blink at this as she let go

"Hahaha I guess so" Chieko said turning back to her normal self with a little laugh

"Oh!"

Realizing what she did and her close distance to the guy

And position of hands

Chieko slowly blush in embarrassment and took a step back

She bowed respectfully at the said guy

"Sorry for my rudeness" she politely said

Slowly she raised her and as cue

"CHIEKO-CHAN"

They all glance on the familiar voice and saw a familiar green beast Rock Lee

"Lee" Tenten exclaim

"Oh TenTen-chan Neji-kun, you're already here" Lee had greeted as he arrive with an Ice cream on his hand

Three scoop of Ice cream to be exact

"Where have you been" Tenten ask demandingly

Lee just laughed sheepishly

"I just went to buy an ice cream?" Lee answered

"Ice cream?" Neji and Tenten chorus then

"Ice…cream~~" Chieko's eyes sparkle as blush on her cheeks had cutely appear

she stare at the tall looking delicious ice cream

"Ah..Chieko-chan, here… this is for you" Lee said kindly as he handed the ice cream

"R-Really" Chieko ask shyly with a blush of happiness on her face

Lee nodded yes as he is trying to stop his urge to hug the attractive girl

'_SOOOooo CUUTTEE' he screamed on his mind_

Chieko slowly accept it and stare at the ice cream then

"Arigatou" Chieko said and gave Lee a very wonderful and true smile

Lee was totally stun and gave a deep blush at this as he turn a around and clutch his fist up high

'SOOOOOOOO CUTTEEE INDDEEDD' he screamed once again

With that Tenten and Neji only did was to stare

With an animated sweat drop no idea what is happening

To be continued….


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

**CHAPTER's TIME LINE: **Naruto season… the day of the team seven assembly

_**String of Friendship**_

_By Ms. President13_

**Chapter seven**

'_This guy isn't bad at all' Chieko had confirm to herself as she look at the delicious looking ice cream _

Then glance at Lee with a smile

Chieko step forward to Lee and gave a respectful bow

"Ahh Chieko" Lee was surprise still with a blush

"Thank you very much again Lee, I really appreciate it" she said politely as she smile at him gently

"Oh Chieko-chan it's nothing really" Lee said bashfully as he literally scratch the back of his head sheepishly

Lee remembering his teammates had thought of introducing Chieko

"Oh by the way Chieko, this is my team mates" Lee introduce gesturing to Neji and Tenten

Neji just calmly nodded as TenTen gave a friendly smile

"Hi… I'm TenTen and this guy beside me is Hyuuga Neji" Tenten introduce

"Nice to meet you, I'm Chieko" Chieko said with a friendly smile as well

"Are you a friend of Lee" Tenten curiously ask

"Uh… Hmm… I guess now I am" Glancing at Lee she answer that gently with smile

"Oh~ hahah" Lee sheepishly laugh with a blush of bashfulness

"Oh so you just met Lee?" Tenten ask, Chieko nodded with a yes

"Yeah… just a while ago, because I bump into him" she reply

_As Chieko literally thought _

'_Well more like fell on top of him' Chieko thought with a laughing sweat drop_

As Tenten continue to talk to Chieko who's eating her ice cream, getting a little close because they are both girls

Chieko had remember to ask

"By the way can I ask… are you guys' ninja?" Chieko ask with a curious look on her face

Tenten proudly smile at her

"Yeah… we are, we just graduated from being Genin last year and now doing mission" she answered

"Wow… that's so cool" Chieko said pretending to be little miss innocent on those things

'_Hahah I sound so lame' she thought secretly with mocking laugh to herself _

"Wait, Chieko aren't you a ninja too?" Lee ask surprisingly

Chieko blink

"Me? Hahah no of course" Chieko said with a nervous sweat drop

"You're not" Chieko heard Neji had spoken finally entering the conversation

"Well… you are surprisingly well built" Neji said suspiciously giving her a serious look

Chieko glance at him

_Smirking inside of her mind_

'_Sharp dude' she thought as she finally got serious_

"Hmm well you got me… actually" Chieko smile at Neji and confess

"My dead grandfather had consciously trained me when I was little… I guess with my mom and dad being a ninja he also want me to have that kind of job so… I did what he said… though unfortunately he died about 6 years ago so I was left orphan" Chieko said giving a gentle smile

Acting like it was true

" Hahaha but I guess I still can't forget my training with grandpa so I still continuously train day and night and whenever I can as pass time" she said while shrugging her shoulder with a smile

"I mean, I can still use it as self-defense" She said playfully as she lick her ice cream

"Oooh~ Chieko-chan, you are such a brave maiden" Lee praise with anime tears as Tenten and Neji sweat drop at this

"But you know" Chieko continued catching their attention once again as she pause after finishing her ice cream

"… if I weren't so busy working and staying alive… I would really try getting in the academy" she said giving a million yen smile of honesty

'_Sheet hahah my acting skill is so awesome' she thought proudly at herself_

"Well Chieko-chan you can always join our training and spar with us" Tenten exclaim with a smile

"Hahah no it's alright, I would just get in your way…" Chieko laugh

"right sensei?" she added as she glance on the identical looking Rock Lee behind her

Neji, Lee and Tenten were surprise on their proctor Gai-sensei

"As expected from Gai-sensei, he had appear out of our presence" Lee said proudly with burning passion

'_Wait shit… they didn't sense him?... oh shit' Chieko nervously glance at Neji_

Who is now staring at her suspiciously?

Chieko mentally slap her forehead

'_Idiot' she scolded herself on her mind_

"I beg to disagree little beautiful MAIDEN girl" Chieko had mentally groan

On that term

'_Not only were their look alike but also their attitude' she thought with a small sweat drop hiding on her head_

"I think you have the FULL PONTENTIAL!" Gai exclaim giving a cheeky smile (it shines) and a thumbs up

Chieko felt her whole body went numb at this as she literally step back

"Hehehe well now ah look at the time I bette- Chieko was cut from her escape plan

"WE WILL HAVE NEW recruitment for our TRAINING TODAY" Gai said passionately with burning eyes of excite

"HAII GAI-SENSEI" Lee also exclaim with same intensity

"AHHH~" Chieko loudly shriek as she was carried into Gai's arm bridal style

'_shit I'm going to die I'm going to die' Chieko thought going white in pale_

"OFF THE TRAINING GROUNDS WE GO" He exclaim ever so energetic

"ARRIVE LAST FROM THE TRAINING GROUND GETS 5000 PUSH UP" Gai added

Tenten and Neji just sweat drop on this, totally use to this kind of scene but pitied Chieko

"LEE" Gai called

"HAI GAI-SENSEI" Lee exclaim with burning passion as he

"Ahhh~ LEE" Tenten exclaim with a blush as she was carried by Lee

"OFF WE GO~"

**~**

AT THE ACADEMY:  
><span> 

"Team 13 Shinji Rou, Kaeni Lan and Rousuke Nan"

Iruka was mentioning all the names of the team

As for our known characters

'_Kyahhh Sasuke-kun is on my team~ Kyahhh Sasuke kun is on my team' Sakura smiling at herself while humming happily_

'_ARRGHHH Sasuke-kun is NOT on my team, ARRGGHHH Sasuke-kun is not on my team but on the stupid FOREHEAD GIRL' Ino digging her nails on the desk in range_

'_I can't believe that teme is on my team arggh, hmph well at least Sakura-chan is there… maybe I should invite Sakura-chan to eat lunch together' Naruto being annoyed then went to la-la land_

'_That girl' Sasuke glare out of space from outside_

'_ARGGHHH SO BORED' Kiba gave an annoyed expression_

'_ArFF' Akamaru agreed?_

'_Naruto-kun' Hinata glancing secretly at Naruto_

'_Food~' CHoji eating some chips continuously_

'_ZZzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZ' sleeping Shikamaru_

'…_..' Staring out a blue Shino_

To be continued…..


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

**CHAPTER's TIME LINE: **Naruto season… the day of the team seven assembly

_**String of Friendship**_

_By Ms. President13_

**Chapter eight**

'_They are….totally wasting my precious resting time' Chieko standing beside Neji mentally groan in dismay_

Now team Gai and Chieko were on a grass field surrounded with trees

Team Gai and Chieko were lined up, listening to Gai's explanation about today's training in a very disturbing way

Chieko sigh again to herself and thought

'_Why… oh why did I get myself into this'_

"This is going to be exciting, ne Chieko-chan" Lee smiled

Chieko who's not paying attention to Gai, didn't bother responding to that

As time pass, Lee and Tenten had took their turn to do the training

And as result they are both knock down exhausted

Watching Neji who step forward after Lee, Chieko focuses with interest

Chieko was somehow gain interest on the weird type of training when she had watch Lee and Tenten perform and she must say they are not bad

So now she's curious how would this guy do

"Ready, Neji" Gai exclaim with a thumbs up

Neji just calmly nodded

"OH KAY!" Gai once again brought out a scroll the same as earlier and used it

"SUMMONING NINJUTSU"

With that cue slowly the ground shake and

**CRACK~ CRACK**

Wood like hand pulls out from the ground like a zombie and forms a huge army, over 50 no 150 ground army were made now surrounding Neji

Lee, Tenten who was already exhausted with a lot of scratches from the harsh training also turn their attention back to Neji

Neji standing straight surrounded by armors

Calmly close his eyes

then as cue

"GO~" Gai exclaim then

"Hmm~" Chieko hum with interest as she witness

"BYAKUGAN" Neji open his eyes and immediately activate his byakugan

She whistle in impress

'_nice eyes hyuuga…. So you're not just a sharp pretty boy after all' Chieko thought with a amuse grin_

Neji fought with the armors and knock them out with his gentle fist, performing a very hyuuga like technique Chieko was impress

But still, Neji had finish exhausted and had few share of hits like his team mates

'_Hmm… 'Chieko were looking around _observing the armor

'I knew there's something funny with those armors' she thought

As She glance on Gai

'_Well… what do I expect from a jounin' she thought shrugging her shoulders_

"Lovely Maiden" Gai had approach Chieko with million yen smile

"it's your turn, GOOD LUCK~" he exclaim with a sparkling smile

Chieko sweat drop at this

As she just slowly step forward to the area

"Wait, sensei is this necessary.. I mean isn't this too harsh for Chieko-san?" Tenten reason out to Gai as Chieko were walking to the area

"Yeah, Gai-sensei… isn't this sudden for Chieko-chan" Lee also supported Tenten who already stood from the ground

Gai watching from a far with a grin and cross arms he said

"Lee Tenten" Gai called with passion

"H-hai" Lee and Tenten chorus

"Aren't you bit curious about this beautiful maiden, because I know Neji and me are" Gai said with a grin as he was watching Chieko who stood straight on the spot

Neji also focuses on Chieko without blinking

"What do you mean, sensei?" Tenten ask curiously

"I have a feeling this girl, is no ordinary" Gai murmur only for him to hear

Brushing off Tenten's question

"BEAUTIFUL MAIDEN, READY?" Gai ask with a charming pose

They all can see Chieko sweat drop on this

"Ah h-hai?"

"OH KAY~" Gai pull out another scroll as Chieko just stood there

'_That scroll… is a scroll that summon wooden armor, those armor are sensory type that detects the enemy by Chakra and….' Chieko was analyzing it as the armor slowly appear_

'_they're fighting capacity and their number will depends on my chakra itself so that means' _

Chieko gave a secret smirk as some of the armor went back to the ground and faded

Only 20 armor were left

'_Lowering chakra may be appropriate' _

"What happened?" Lee ask

"They're only 20 of them, oh so you are holding back sensei" Tenten said with a relief smile

"I'm not, this technique were already out of my control on the time I have summon it" Gai explain

"The scroll were all base to the enemy itself, because the number of armor depends on the intensity, power and amount of chakra the enemy contains" he added

"So in short, that is Chieko-chan's chakra capacity?" Lee said

"Well, it can't be help she is just a villager" Tenten reason out

"No…" Lee and Tenten were surprise to hear Neji murmur

"No? What do you mean No, Neji-kun?" Lee ask

Neji didn't answered any further as his stare was on Chieko

'_I swear I saw it, they are supposed to be more than 20 of them….she suppresses her chakra to prevent them to come out… I can see it, but yet… I'm not sure' Neji thought in frustration as he clutch his fist_

'_Byakugan' he dictated on his mind and activated his Byakugan_

He look closely at Chieko's chakra but found nothing unnatural

Neji clutch his fist frustatedly as he deactivate his Byakugan

"But aside from Chakra detecting these super awesome armor has another tool" Gai continue to explain with a proud tone

"… they copied your ability and technique whenever you fight and destroyed an armor of one of them… then they adopt, grabbing your technique and using it against you" Neji said joining the conversation while glancing at them with a smirk

Gai vein pop and growl on Neji who had steal his speech

"Eh~ sugoi Neji" Tenten praise

"That's my speech" Gai mourn animatedly

"I'm done~" All they're eyes winded as they immediately shift their heads back on Chieko who jump from the armor who's laying on the ground and back to them with a calm look on her face

Chieko blink on their looks

"What?" Chieko ask curiously

"W-we didn't saw?" Tenten honestly said

"Well… you guys were busy talking, of course wouldn't saw hahaha" Chieko chuckle

"What happened?" Lee ask curiously

"Nothing really, they were just few so I easily got rid of them and they are rather weak and lifeless compare to the armor you guys face" Chieko said simply

"Oh~!" Lee exclaim

"And thank you sensei for going easy on me on the training, thank you considering that I'm newbie" Chieko said with a respectful bow to Gai

Gai sweat drop totally confuse

"Ah.. n-no… it's alright my lovely maiden.." Gai gave a sparkling smile and thumbs up

"ANYTHING FOR YOU" he exclaim with a pose

Tenten and Neji growl at him

'_He totally didn't do anything' the two of them chorus on their mind_

"Well, I really enjoy the training, but I really have to go" Chieko said with an apologetic smile and bow to them

"OH IT'S OHHH KAY" Gai exclaim with a gentle man pose

"THANK YOU AGAIN CHIEKO-CHAN and" Lee also exclaim with a pose

Both kneeling gentlemanly at Chieko holding her hand they chorus

"DON'T FORGET TO VISIT AGAIN, MY LOVELY MAIDEN/ BEAUTIFUL LAVENDER EYES MAIDEN" with a large sweat drop Chieko had force to gave a smile as the two chorus that identically

"e-hehe, well bye.. bye Tenten and Hyuuga-san" Chieko bid farewell not forgetting about Neji and Tenten

Tenten gave a smile

"ah hai, good bye Chieko-san, lets hang out some other times too" she offered

"Chieko is fine and sure" with that Chieko finally walk away

'_Chieko.. eh' Neji thought in his mind and stare on the view of Chieko's retreating figure_

When Chieko is finally far from the Gai team

"ARGGHH… FINALLY FREE" she exclaim out loud raising her hands up to the air

Giving a content smile

She grin

'_But I got to admit, it was fun' she thought remembering how she had beat the armor_

_FLASHBACK:_

_Still standing while dodging the lifeless armor and making time_

_Chieko consciously has her eyes on the two she's is careful not to find out anything_

_The jounin Gai and the Hyuuga_

_She knew they were suspicious_

_She knew the two were watching over her_

_But sorry she will not let them see anything_

_Then without glancing at Neji she had sense Neji used the Byakugan on her _

_But being an expert fighter and chakra control she is, she had immediately ease her chakra making sure there is nothing out ordinary on her chakra flow_

_Yes, Chieko know perfectly well what those eyes capacity is_

_Smirking on her victory as she saw Neji's face with a frustrated look_

_She continue to dodge the armor with ease but noticing that the armor were getting faster and slowly adopting her skill_

_Jumping out the way, before the a armor hit her made way to glance on Neji again and _

… _finally_

_She had caught Neji looking away talking to the team Gai who is also occupied_

'_Bingo' with a grin_

_Chieko both hands glow blue in chakra_

'_better make this quick' Chieko's lavender eyes oddly glow tint gold _

_And the chakra on her hands increases and turns white _

_Chieko crouch down and bend her knees lightly _

_She held out her hand dangerously_

_then_

_**SWOooooooooooooooSHHHHHHH~~ **_

_In a blink of the eye_

_Chieko pause from her position and_

_**THUMB THUMB**_

_All the armors slowly knock out _

_Standing up straight the chakra disperse right on time and those guy's didn't sense a thing_

'_Perfect'_

"_I'm done~"_

_End of Flashback:_

Finishing those thought

"Ahhh~ I'm wicked awesone" She cheered to herself proudly as

Chieko finally teleported out and to her destination

To be continued…..


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

**CHAPTER's TIME LINE: **Naruto season 1… the day of the team seven assembly

_**String of Friendship**_

_By Ms. President13_

**Chapter nine**

Eating snacks Chieko is cheerfully walking around the village holding out her groceries

Humming happily everyone can clearly see she's in the good mood

She is really glad that her resting day weren't wasted and she had immediately escape her unexpected situation early

But then her ears mentally perch up when she had heard a familiar voice

"Sakura?" she ask to herself as she look around

Walking through the trees and through the bush she mentally froze on her spot before coming out the bush when she had witness

"I found your forehead really sexy… that makes me want to…kiss it"

**CRACK**

Something inside Chieko mentally crack as she went pale in weirdness and her face was seriously unexplainable

'_whatda?'_

she saw and heard… live… not few _meters_ apart from where she is hiding is Sasuke yes UchihaSasuke talking to Sakura on a disgusting but not to mention really LAME words

Chieko was totally speechless by this in a way she had so many things to react… laugh, suspicious, laugh, investigate, oh did I mention LAUGH

"PFFT_mmhh" Chieko red in face covered her mouth

'_HAHAHA OH MY GOD…UCHIHA LOOK Like A TOTAL IDIOT, ITS LIKE I HAVE ENTERED SAKURA AND INO'S EVIL MINDS HAHAHAAH' she scream mentally on her mouth as tears slowly to form on the corner on her eyes as she tried her very best to stop laughing _

But then another ridiculous thing happen that made Chieko really crack up

Sasuke and Sakura slowly lean together and about to kiss when

Sasuke stomach roar in dismay, his face was priceless as he tried to hide it from Sakura he literally jump away saying he will right back

Sakura blush from happiness as she watch Sasuke ran away animatedly

"Ohh~ Sasuke-kun was embarrass, what a bashful guy" she said cutely with a blush then

"PFFFTTT AHAAHAAHHAAHAH I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE~~~~HAHAHAHAHAAHAHA"

"KYaahh~" Sakura literally shriek in surprise as something pop out from the bush laughing

And notice it was Chieko, her best friend

"Chi-CHI-CHAN~" Sakura exclaim

Chieko still laughing slowly calm down and stood from the ground and sat on the bench

"hahah yeah… Sakura it's me hahah sorry for eaves dropping, I didn't really mean to" she apologize immediately

"Ahh~ you saw?" Sakura panicky ask

"Yah~, that's why I said sorry"

"Mou, well you should have walk away than watching our private scene"

"I couldn't help it~ its disturbingly hilarious"

"AH- what do you mean hilarious… it was ROMANTIC KYAAAHHH"

Chieko rolled her eyes but then gave an amuse smile

"Sure it was, and he is unexpectedly cool when he had ran away like an idiot on the bathroom because he is going to Poop"

"Poop? Hah yeah right Sasuke-kun isn't like that, he just ran away because he is embarrass… Sasuke can be a shy boy you know"

"Yeah, I know but that's my point Sakura, Uchiha isn't like that" Chieko said straight forwardly but calmly

"Oh so you admit your mistake? Yay" Sakura cheered stubbornly

Chieko sigh at this

'_She isn't getting my point that the Uchiha guy she met earlier was an imposter…' with a last sigh_

'_Oh well~ better just let her fantasize on what happen' Shrugging her shoulders Chieko bid goodbye_

"Well I gotta go Sakura, see you around later… I still I have a bunch of stuff to do" Chieko smile

Sakura smile back

"Sure~ oh and Chi-chan I'll come by on your apartment later tonight if I have time so that we can talk about my Sasuke-kun" Sakura exclaim, Sweat dropping weirdly Chieko just nodded and gave a force smile

"Ah… s-sure" with that she walk away

But while walking away she gain suspicious on the guy who transform as Sasuke

'_I wonder what his motive is?' she thought _

As she continue to walk and to her surprise she had step on something soft

"Hmm?" she grab the thing

"What is this?" she ask out loud

Staring at the weird frog looking wallet

"Well this is unexpected" Chieko murmur watching not so afar from the bathroom

she saw on the hall way was

Sasuke and a yellow spiky head guy Naruto glaring at him

"Why did you transfigure as me" Sasuke demanded with a calm tone

"Because it's fun" Naruto exclaim then he made a hands sign and

"KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU" numerous Naruto had appears and jumps up to Sasuke

"Shadow clone jutsu… ehh~ impressive" Chieko murmur watching them in amuse while throwing the wallet up and down to her hand

As Naruto about to attack and Sasuke went on fighting position there Naruto had aimlessly jump down and hold on to his stomach feeling it roaring in dismay

Immediately running on the bathroom door all the clone also ran their way

"Ahaha mm" Chieko chuckle as she covers her mouth on that hilarious view, Naruto fighting with himself to enter the bathroom

"I guess haha he is the imposter" she said amusingly

"Well then this must his" Looking at her palm staring at the fat frog wallet

"This is stupid" Chieko watch as Sasuke walk away

"_Well I guess it's safe to return it now, though I have to be careful not to be seen by _

'_Uchiha… he is the last person I want to see right now and… I'm totally not in a mood' Chieko thought with a grin as she slowly walk closer to the chaotic scene on the bathroom_

Chieko calmly grab the first clone and throw it away with one hand

"WHAT DA- AHHHHH" the clone shouted then poof

This doesn't go unnoticed to Sasuke and immediately look back and saw the scene

Chieko immediately dismiss all the Clone by just hitting their vital parts with ease and as she got through the last clone and shove it away and Chieko was left with the orginal holding his wrist

Naruto who was stun stay still and look a dumbfounded on Chieko and to his surprise she handed him his wallet

"Here… mister, you had drop it on the way" with a smile Chieko slowly let go and distance herself as Naruto got a hold of himself staring at Chieko

"Thank-" his dumbfounded thank you was cut when his stomach once again roar and immediately ran inside leaving Chieko

Chieko trying to sustain her laugh immediately shift away when she had face Sasuke

"Eeeeppp" Chieko reacted like he was a ghost and back away for a meter

"You" Sasuke glare

Chieko sweat drop seeing Sasuke's murderous glare

'_Oh sheet… I forgot to make it quite as possible….Chieko you idiot… you got yourself stepping on a landmine' she thought_

"ehehe oh hey Uchiha fancy meeting you here" Chieko greeted with a force smile and a large anime sweat drop

'_Really… I'm not in a mood to deal with you chicken butt head… so I'm begging you go away… and I just escape on a trouble earlier' she scream mentally on her head as her left eye twitch _

"Cut that crap …." He glared harder as he pull out his kunai and went on fighting position

'_Oh my…. Someone is in a bad mood… hehe why wouldn't he…. I unconsciously tease him hard the last time we met because of my personal grudge against him' she thought nervously_

"We have an unfinished fight last night…. And I won't let you escape now" Sasuke's eyes glow in determination

'_Awww… so it was that issue he is complaining about, I thought it was the making fun thing I did… when I stuck my tongue out on him when he look out the window' Chieko thought dumbly_

_Not really paying attention to Sasuke_

"Now… draw out your kunai and fight me" He commanded

"I told you Uchiha-san, I have no time for this…. Unlike you, I'm not really fund of sparring with anyone to test my ability… Ino just ordered me to fight you if there is anyone you need to blame it's her" Chieko said with a carefree voice

"Heh… so you are scared" Sasuke mock

"Hmmm… oh sure, you can say that…. I just got lucky last night anyway, it was just a simple trick and I really suck on fighting… so don't waste your time on me" Chieko said with a convincing look on her face

'_Oh man… can't you read that I'm not in a damn mood' _

"That's for me to decide… I saw what you did on Naruto's clone…" Sasuke explain with a sharp observation

Chieko flinch at this totally notice her mistake

"….and I don't think what you did last night was a fluke or anything so don't make fun of me" he dangerously said

"And I know there is something in you…. So I don't believe Ino's words that you are not a ninja on training"

Chieko look straight at Sasuke totally acknowledging his words

'_He is sharp, as expected from the Uchiha clan' Chieko thought as her eyes sharpen in seriousness_

"What are you hiding….?" Sasuke continue

"Really you are being paranoid Uchiha… don't tell me, you had fallen for me after our little encounter…. Well I'm telling you now I'm NOT interested" Chieko said with a carefree voice as she turn around and about to walk away

'_I better get out of this conversation, before it get deeper' she thought_

"Your eyes… they are contacts… right" Chieko literally pause

"so they are" Sasuke smirk hitting his victory

Chieko glare at him silently

'_h-how does he….' She thought_

"Silver Gray hair, white skin tone… I wouldn't know better that you are mimicking those legendary clan who disappear centuries ago from konoha… those blood line killer ninja who's job we're to kill and assassinate" Sasuke stated

"Ehhh~ I wouldn't know you we're such a fun of the Akiyama tribe, but sorry dude that's just plain coincidence… I get that a lot… and If I were you I should finish the whole book so you would able to read the part that the Akiyama tribe doesn't really exist, and my eyes are on contacts because I'm half blind haha" Chieko provoke

"but really this is a surprise for a Uchiha to know a lot about other old clan than his own?" she added

"I'm not, I just started reading one last night, when I familiarized your physical appearance on a book"

"I hope that's not a porn magazine though" Chieko commented as Sasuke ignore it

'… _I underestimated Uchiha….shit, I have to go… this is getting ugly…I didn't expect this overly ego chicken butt head will be the one to notice that, I'd expect Kakashi-sempai… but him, we only met last night'_

"A picture of the royal blood line of the Akiyama clan, illustrated by some villager who saw a Akiyama… and their appearance suite yours if you just have gold eyes and x mark on the top of your head"

'_This is bad This is bad… Uchiha know too much, it's okay if it's just the Stray Cat thing but he' _Chieko's eyes slowly look straight at Sasuke facing him directly

'_This… can't go on… I have to…. I have to stop him… before, shit… I'm starting to remember …shit arggh' _

_Kill him~ _those words echo to Chieko's mind

'_NO I can't no …. Not now… Sheet… I'm changing…ARGGHH NO I… I still can't stop my… blood lust' Chieko's eyes winded as without further notice_

_**Thu-THUMB!**_

Something crack up…. Inside… theirs a silent pause

As Sasuke waited in confuse

But then Chieko slowly look up and smile but that smile is very odd

That didn't went unnoticed to Sasuke

"So… what are you trying to say?" Chieko ask sweetly

Sasuke glare harder

"Who are you…"

As the wind change its direction in silence

Sasuke's stance tighten as he gain nervousness

He can feel Chieko's aura change

And almost everything felt so stiff

Chieko's lavender eyes dangerously flicker to the light

"Ehhh~" Chieko amusingly exclaim

Sasuke surprisingly shaken, his feet is shaking and his hands

His eyes winded in surprise at this

He look up to Chieko and he can see she's different, her aura is like murderous killer

A monster…. A strong murderous monster that he know that can kill him right now, this girl is no ordinary

This feeling he can't forget, the one that he felt when he fought Chieko for the first time hunts him that night

He can't forget that feeling being scared and being over powered like he is feeling right now

It was the same as that day

It was the same in many ways

And it's the same as Itachi's

That's why… he knows he have to find this girl… and fight her again… to prove to himself that he can…

He can kill

Itachi…

To be continued….


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

**CHAPTER's TIME LINE: **Naruto season 1… the day of the team seven assembly

_**String of Friendship**_

_By Ms. President13_

**Chapter ten**

_I'm a killer_

_I'm the devil_

_And I'm born to kill_

_And I enjoy it_

"You know Uchiha…" Chieko's aura totally change

Chieko's eyes become blurry and its highlight was gone like it totally gave in to the dark

Chieko step closer giving Sasuke a better view

Sasuke's whole body surprisingly shaken at this and it surprise him

"You ought to get out of people's business… because you know…it can get you on a big trouble" Chieko darkly said as she smirks evilly

Shadow hovering down her face as she crack up her left hand

And behind her back that hand slowly grew nails sharper than a kunai

Every step Chieko took was like a second wasted on a time bomb

Everything was silent tense and Chieko was totally out of her self

"W-wait a minute… What's wrong with you" Sasuke glared swallowing his shutter

"This is what you want right?... you want to know something about me" Chieko wasn't herself

She is different

Everything she is doing is like a different person

"Well… I'll show you…. " Chieko smirk

As Sasuke glare at her and straighten up to fight

"Go on" he glare

"Okay…. But don't expect to live" with that last grin

Sasuke eyes winded as he felt a large bowl kick to his stomach

**BAMM! Crack**

He collided to the wall with a "Urggh"

Trying to get up another kick had approach him

He tried to avoid it by blocking but the kick was too strong that sent him flying to the ground

Sasuke sat up with a painful groan

Looking around in alert he wipe the blood out his busted lip

'_Where is she Where is she' he frustratedly thought as he was on the floor trying to get up_

But then

"Looking for me?" Chieko appear in front of Sasuke

Sasuke tried to get up but Chieko kick him down

'_she's too fast and strong…darn it' Sasuke shouted out of his thought _

As he yelp in pain

Chieko showed Sasuke a grin as she brought out her left hand

Blue chakra slowly surrounds' it like a burning flame and then increase and turn into silver white

With a lust look for blood, Sasuke stare winded at Chieko's power then

"See ya… Uchiha"

**BAM~~!**

Chieko literally stop

"Ahh~ that surely hit the spot" a disgusting smell of odor came out from the bathroom as Naruto stretch out his hand freely

Chieko was hit by a door slamming from behind

Naruto then notice Sasuke sitting up to the ground

"Eh.. Teme?... oh shit, TEME" Naruto literally jump in suprise

"YOU ARE STIIL HERE, OKAY COME ON FIGHT ME" Naruto exclaim as he went on fighting position but pause when he notice

Sasuke attention is isn't to him

He followed Sasuke eyes and was surprise to see

A girl from earlier who handed him his wallet earlier had fall down and collapse on top of Sasuke after he had accidentally hit it with the door

Naruto's eyes was wide as a Ball

"Oh shit… Onee-chan I'm sorry!" Naruto exclaim in panic

"Onee-chan"

Still staring at the air… Sasuke was dumbfounded

He felt… scared

A picture of a bloodlust Chieko flash to him once again

He had realize that he was powerless

Against…. Her

Sasuke look down to Chieko unconscious on his lap

Ignoring Naruto who seem in panic trying to wake her up

But he had come to realize that he is right… this girl do came from the assassin clan

She is powerful… compare to him

Compare to him she has much more higher chance on killing Itachi

Compare to him

He clutch his fist on this

In frustrate he curse himself mentally because of his weakness

"OI TEME" Naruto shout snap him out

"What will we do to her?" Naruto exclaim to Sasuke with a glare

"Why ask me… you are the one who hit her" Sasuke blunted putting Chieko down and standing up

"Oh WHAT YOU…TEME WHERE YOU GOING….YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME WITH HER" Naruto shouted but without further a due

Sasuke disappear from the wind

Leaving the poor Naruto all alone with the unconscious Chieko

Staring down at Chieko

Naruto ruffle his spiking hair in frustration

"ARGGHH WHAT WILL I DO WITH HER" he exclaim

Then staring down at Chieko, sleeping unconsciously he grab her light figure

"I still have to meet Sakura-chan who's waiting for me …. That teme leaving me with all the responsibilities considering he is also at fault here" he cursed

As he slowly gaze his stare at Chieko

For a minute he studied her figure but then

He unconsciously blush

'_Oh man… she's cute… but I' he thought_

"I'm REALLY REALLY SORRY one-chan"

He said as he lay down Chieko on the ground

"I just have a lot of things to do" he exclaim as he was about to leave

But then he stop

He sweat drop

And guilt suddenly came over him

If he leaves a attractive girl on this kind of place, who would know what will happen

She can get…. That… and this _'NO DON'T' he imagine_

Naruto's imagination goes wild as he went pale

"ARGGHHH I JUST CAN'T LEAVE HER HERE"

And that settle it

At Sakura:

She is dumbfounded as Sasuke walk away

He said she disgust him

She…

She was hated by him

Sakura collapse on the bench on depress

As she thought about what happen

"Maybe… I am really mean towards… Naruto… maybe"

Sakura had a sad expression on her face

Her heart is heavy as a rock but then

"I know… I'll be kind towards Naruto…for now on" she cheered

And then not for afar she saw Naruto

"Um..h-hey naruto" Sakura waved and gave a million dollar force smile

"LET'S GO BACK TO THE ROOM TOGET-

SWOooooSSSHHH~

Naruto ran pass her carrying someone else in his arms

Not sparing a glance on her

She stood there like a rock

1 minute pass

Wooossshhh of the wind

A vein pop on Sakura's head and

"NARUTTOOOOO! YOU JERK"

to be continue...


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

**CHAPTER's TIME LINE: **Naruto season 1… the day of the team seven assembly

_**String of Friendship**_

_By Ms. President13_

**Chapter eleven**

Naruto who is in panic carrying Chieko on bridal style bust in directly inside the room filled with other student meeting up with their sensei

"What da-" Shikamaru exclaim as they all saw Naruto came in panic

"ARGGHHH HELP~!" he shouted in a crazy panic look on his face running around like an idiot

"OYY NARUTO" Kiba butt in

"what the heck are you making a ruckus- WHAT DA HELL" Kiba exclaim as he saw Naruto laid down a girl on the table

"eehh~… I don't think you are that type of guy Naruto" Chouji said while munching chips on his mouth

"YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG" Naruto denied with a growl

"Then what is it?" Shikamaru ask on a bored tone resting his chin on his palm

"Yeah, how did a Idiot like you got an a attractive girl like that" Kiba accuse

"I accidentally hit her with the door when I- Wait a minute- WHAT DID YOU SAID KIBA TEME" Naruto out in roar as he came face to face Kiba

"You heard me…Ba~ka, it's just impossible for an troublemaker dope like you to get a girl lying on your arms like now without a stupid accident like that HAHAHA"

Naruto glare hard at Kiba as he grab his collar

Kiba grab Naruto's as well

"YOU MUTT DOG, ARE YOU LOOKING FOR A FIGHT"

"BRING IT ON, IDIOT ASS"

"oy oyy… don't you guys make a ruckus here" Shikamaru tried to stop but no valid

It just got postpone when someone spoke

"Ahh.. um Kiba-kun" both Naruto and Kiba mentally stop and glance on their side

There they saw a timid Hyuuga Hinata

As Naruto eyes gaze on her, Hinata mentally flinch and look away with a bright blush on her face

"What?" Naruto bluntly ask

Hinata couldn't take it anymore and blush crimson red as she grab Kiba on the arm

"O-O-OURse-senseiISHERE" with a panic shutter Hinata immediately drag Kiba out of the way

"W-wait" Kiba tried to stop but no valid Hinata already drag her with a red face

Leaving Naruto with weird anime sweat drop

"W-what the heck is that?" he murmur

Naruto heard a deep sigh and glance on Shikamaru

"Mataku" Shikamaru murmur

Naruto growl at him

"What is it? Shikamaru" he growl in suspicious

"Other than bothering me Naruto, shouldn't you be thinking about her" Gesturing his thumb to the girl who's laying on desk

Walking back into the girl Naruto took a look on her

Chieko was sleeping peacefully with her long silver gray her roaming around her gently giving her a cute innocent look

Looking at her face you can truly say the girl were quite attractive

"She's rather pretty indeed Naruto" Chouji commented standing also to Naruto's side staring at the girl while eating chips

"mmm" Naruto nodded in agreement as

"_Here… mister, you had drop it on the way" Chieko's smilling face and soft voice flash on his mind_

Now, Naruto remember where he first met her

'_She's the one who got my wallet' he thought _

"Yep… she's quite a beauty alright though… she has a weird hair" Shikamaru said standing lazily beside Naruto as well

"Weird hair?" Naruto ask confusingly

Shikamaru nodded still staring at the girl, Chieko

They all focus on Chieko's hair that's shining beautifully on the sun's light from the window

"You wouldn't (munch) see much silver (munch) hair in these days" Chouji added

"So she has a unique her what's so weird about it… I think that just what makes girls beautiful I guess… Hahaha like Sakura-chan's…ohhh Sakura-chan" Naruto blush deep red imagining Sakura while grinning stupidly and murmur those words just for himself

Shikamaru then chuckle breaking Naruto's imagination

"What's so funny, Shikamaru?"

"Nothing… it's just a funny coincidence that her hair reminds me about the Legend story of the Ninja Assassin clan"

"Ninja assassin clan?" Naruto ask

"Really…. What do you know Naruto?" Shikamaru stated

"It was discuss to us when we were 5th grade" Chouji reminded

Naruto growl at the two of them in frustration

"Just tell me already!" he said impatiently

Shikamaru gave a deep sigh

"Troublesome…. " he murmur as he look down to Chieko once again and started explaining

"Well I really don't know much about them but all I know is that they are as popular as the legendary Sanin as well as 4th Hokage…. They are known to be a notorious family of killers and they are expert in assassination…. "

"Everyone of them?" Naruto ask

SHikamaru nodded

"Yes, everyone of them their mother, their grandfather, their grandmother, their father and up to all children, girl or a boy said to be train to kill in a young age… actually when they turn to five they have to kill a person no less than five or they'll be punishable by death"

"F-freaky" Naruto murmur

"They said that they are all S-class killers and their bounty heck even just a single illustration cost a fortune to anyone"

"R-really"

"Actually no one ever seen them before they said they only come out when they had mission, their children were home train and they only work and take order from underground client"

"Not the Hokage?"

"Well they're not actually considered as a leaf ninja or a villager, the only reason that they are called Konoha's legend is because they are said to be hidden here nearby"

"Ohh~"

"but they're existence is really unclear they said that to those who had seen are killed on the spot without a trace"

"They are one heck of a assassin to be blunt Naruto" Chouji added with a chuckle

"Sugoii (wow)..they are like undercover agents..uh killer" Naruto exclaim

"But….they are just mere legend though" Shikamaru added to Naruto's dismay

"Huh~"

"No one really saw them Naruto, there is no proof that they exist… so on this generation only some of them actually believe they are real but.. to us ninjas my otou-san (dad) said that they are powerful enemies to look out for… that's why they are consider as a clan here, that….is, also the Hokage's belief… "

"They are like, powerful being… even us ninja are powerless among them… and they can kill us without any doubt…"

Naruto gulp and sweat drop nervously

"G-good thing they're just legends that would be terrifying to have a clan full of psycho killers hehehe" Naruto said sheepishly

"But Shikamaru, how do you familiarize her look to look alike those assassin killer if no one seen them before" Naruto ask gesturing at Chieko

"I told you they're legend, they even have a book… some amateur created it"

"The book of Akiyama Clan" Chouji inform

" Akiyama Clan?" Naruto ask

"Akiyama are the assassin's family name… on that book, they describe that they have gray silver hair, attractive face, white pale skin and of course their cold blooded rare golden yellow eyes… really odd physical appearance if you ask me" Shikamaru added

"Ehhh~ gold eyes? Where have a seen those before" Naruto thought out loud as he rub his chin giving a silly thinking position…

Then a cat with gold eyes had appear on hlis mind and connected its face to a human body…

"Hmm yeah… it looks weird" he stupidly imagine human cats as a Akiyama assasin

"If you want to know more of them you should ask those old jii-san, they know more about them than I do… or just random people there, the akiyama are well known… especially to those ninja"

"Eeehh" Naruto exclaim in awed

"Wait…. why I haven't I heard of them?" Naruto suddenly ask

"Because you are an Idiot" both Shikamaru and Chouji chorus bluntly, Naruto vein pop

"EEHH WHAT DO YOU GUYS MEAN BY THAT" he exclaim

"OYYY YOU TWO BAKAS" Ino suddenly blunt in with the same bossy voice

"I'VE BEEN WONDERING WHERE YOU GUYS WENT" she exclaim shoving Naruto aside

"I-itai" Naruto whine

"Didn't I SAY TO LISTEN TO ME…! Why did you guys LEFT ME AND- AAAaaahhh CHI-CHAN" Ino exclaim as she finally notice Chieko lying on the desk unconscious

She held her not believing she's there

"W-WHAT HAPPENED TO HER" Ino panic and ask Shikamaru

"You know her?" he just ask

"Kn-KNOW HER…SHE'S MY FREAKIN BESTFRIEND!" Ino exclaim

The three guys sweat drop weirdly at Ino's intense over reacting

"Aside from Sakura?" Shikamaru ask again

"Are you an IDIOT that forehead girl is my ENEMY E-NE-MY and RIVAL"

"I never heard of her before"

"Well how would you know , you are not with me 24/7" Ino snapped

"Che" Shikamaru just look away lazily

"Ouch" Chouji amusingly murmur

"W-what happen to her, how did you got her and WHO THE HECK DID THIS TO HER?" Ino showered them with question

As all Chouji and Shikamaru did is pointed at Naruto

"EEHH" Naruto exclaim in nervous sweat drop as he back away

"W-wait a minute…this is NOT what it looks like" Naruto exclaim scared

"NA—!" In rage Ino charge on Naruto

To be continued…

Author's note:

_**Thank you to all my readers**_

_**This is my 11**__**th**__** chapter and I'm really glad that I finally had one story that I didn't gave up on in the middle and I'm surprise to see that I'm still enjoying it**_

_**I guess it's because of you guys reviewing and reading my work**_

_**Please continue to support and read 'String of Friendship'**_

_**Thank you once again**_

_**Chapter 12 shall be publish as soon as possible so please stay tuned **_

_**Special thanks to those who review: **_

***Yami Mizuna**

***Mangaloner**

***A Rozen Dream**__


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

**CHAPTER's TIME LINE: **Naruto season 1… the day of the team seven assembly

_**String of Friendship**_

_By Ms. President13_

**Chapter twelve**

"ARGGHH LET ME GO LET ME GO…DAMN IT SHIKAMARU, CHOUJI LET ME GO" Ino rampaging in terror

Were hold back by Chouji and Shikamaru as they are on their way on the door

Asuma sensei who is watching these just sweat drop and lean on the door while waiting for his new students

"Arghh.. Ino just let it go…and for the record our sensei is already here so cut it out" Shikamaru said trying his best he can to refrain Ino

"I DON'T CARE AND NO! LEAVE ME ALONE I'M GOING TO BEAT UP THAT BLOODY IDIOT FOR HURTING CHI SO LET GO" Ino kicking through the air

"Urgh.. Chouji pull harder" Shikamaru command

"I-I'm trying" CHouji said as he pull Ino by the hand

"YOU BLOODY SON OF A JERK YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO- OMpPHH AHHH" Chouji finally able to pull Ino out the door

Asuma who saw this smile in amusement

"I guess that means we can get on now" As Asuma blow a smoke out his mouth, he grin and followed Choji holding out Ino outside

"ARRGHH LET…! ME GO" from outside Ino roar as Shikamaru sigh

And look out to Naruto who's beaten bloody pulp like earlier on the kissing Sasuke thing

"W-why do am I so unlucky with accident today" Naruto groan in pain as he is on the floor

"Troublesome" with that Shikamaru immediately close the door and went out

Leaving Naruto on the room with Chieko

Almost everyone were out of the room and Sakura and Sasuke haven't came back yet

Naruto standing up from the ground stretch out his back in pain

"Urggh.." he groan and then rub his swollen cheeks that was punch by Ino

"Violent woman" he murmur

Engulfing into silence he glance at Chieko

"Why did I even brought you here anyway… I should have just left you there… and I wouldn't encounter anything like this and beside you might be member of that psycho killer clan"

Staring at Chieko, he was once again engulf on the girl's attractive face

Scratching his back, he sigh

"Well… I guess… you'll be much more safer here and my conscience can't take it if I just leave you there…and.. and OH right…I'm the future Hokage Uzumaki Naruto must kept everyone from danger yes on the hand of UZUMAKI NARUTO the BEST HOKAGE IN WORLD SHALL MAKE YOU ALL SAFE..BUHAHAHAHAHAHA" after laughing histerically

He grin and started going in La-la-land

"Heh.. and there is a large possibility this girl will do this…:"

_Naruto's freaky Imagination:_

"_W-where am I" Chieko ask as she sleepily awoke_

"_Are you awake my lady" Naruto ask coolly as he look at her with his stunning blue eyes_

"_Oh~ mister, are you the one who took me here and take care of me" Chieko ask with a feminine cute dazzling eyes _

_A lot of moe moe effects roam around Naruto_

"_It's nothing… I just merely took you here… for safe keeping"_

"_Oh thank you my hero… you are my savior" Chieko hold on to Naruto with her eye lashes flashing to him with a large blush on her face_

"_This is nothing… for a future Hokage like me" Naruto said coolly as Chieko was on his arm passionately_

"_Oh thank you~" _

_Then the Hokage came_

"_For this heroic act I shall resign being Hokage and I'll give it to you Uzumaki Naruto" Lord Sarutobi said calmly and gave Naruto his Hokage hat_

"_Oh yeah~" Naruto said coolly on the camera with a peace sign_

_End of Naruto's fantasy _

"Hehehe" Naruto grinning like a stupid idiot thought of that but then pause when he heard a moan

He saw Chieko moan on her sleep

Naruto gave a determine look and held up his fist

"oh yeah~ time to make my fantasy come true" Naruto cheered as he step closer to Chieko

Leaning closely in a cool composure

Chieko shift her head to Naruto's eye view

She moan seem to be waking up

Naruto coolly flip his hair and look at Chieko with a million dollar pose and

"Are you awake..?...My La- OMMFFH ARRGHH" surprisingly Naruto eyes winded when he was pulled close by Chieko who had a tight grop on his collar

Making his face one inch closer to her face

'_Oh BOY OH BOY OH BOY..WHAT DA HELL' Naruto mentally shouted as his face were burning red_

"I'm too close too close too close" he chatted repeatedly as he hold out Chieko's head away pulling him out of her graphs and yet Chieko once again sleepily moan and

"EEKKK" now Naruto's face is really really close on Chieko's

Naruto heart were beating wildly and he is sweating like crazy

He was staring darn hard on Chieko's darn pinkish attracting lips

Closer and closer their lips are

'_No no no..I can't do that I can't do that she'll she'll and Sakura will will arrghh no I have to' he scream to his mind _

'_but but… she'_

Slowly their lips is about to collide but then

'_ARGGHH NO I CAN'T BE A HERO IF I HAD DONE SOMETHING INDICENT TO HER NO NO BAD THOUGHTs GO AWAY' he scream on his head_

Now determine to get out of her graphs he pull Chieko away

But darn the girl is strong

Straggling hard Naruto grab Chieko's shoulder and pull her away

But

"ARRCCKKKKKKKKK" Naruto scream and blush harder when he had pull down a little of Chieko's yukata showing a bit of Chieko's white bra

Naruto having a nose bleed cover his nose but this made Chieko had him of guard and pull him down

he collided down Chieko as his orange jumpsuit jacket got zip open

Naruto blush harder as he can feel Chieko's chest on his face

"OH NOOO~~" Naruto exclaim as he push him away using the table in support but then

_SLIDE~~~_

Naruto turn bloody stone when he saw Sakura… Aka Haruno Sakura at the door stunned

Staring at Naruto who's on top of a girl, who's upper body slightly expose and Naruto has his jacket unzip

Sakura blush in embarrassment as her left eye twitch

"W-what are you doing… N-Naruto?" Sakura ask as fire aura from her back blaze

Naruto look down and then back to Sakura with a panic and nervous sweat drop

"NO NO SAKURA YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG!" Naruto denied with anime panic

"you.,.. you " Naruto received as high blown punch

**BAMMMMMMMMMM THUMBB~**

Naruto is now on the floor now with two swollen cheeks as Sakura ran to the girl finally realizing it was Chieko

"OH MY GOD CHI-CHAN~" Sakura came to Chieko and fix her up

Sakura glared dangerously at Naruto

"YOU IDIOT..WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" Sakura shouted with a flaming aura on her ready to strike if she isn't holding Chieko up

"I-I told you arghh SAKURA-CHAN I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO HER I PROMISE BELIEVE ME~" Naruto plead

"I SAW YOU ON FREAKIN ON TOP OF HER, SHE'S UNCONCIOUS AND HALF NAKED AND NOW YOU ARE SAYING YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO HER" Sakura roar and put down Chieko and about to strike on Naruto

Naruto take cover cowardly

"I-I SWEAR SAKURA-CHAN I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO HER…ASK SASUKE HE KNOWS WHAT HAPPEN" he shouted in panic

Sakura pause on her movement

"S-sasuke-kun?"

Then

_SLIDE~ _

The door once again went open as another person came in

Speaking of the devil Sasuke walk in silently

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

**CHAPTER's TIME LINE: **Naruto season 1… the day of the team seven assembly

_**String of Friendship**_

_By Ms. President13_

**Chapter thirteen **

**(Oh yeah, my favorite number (^-^)**

As Sasuke walks in inside he notice Chieko right at the moment

He glance on Naruto who is glaring at him

"What an Idiot" Sasuke said as he continue to made his way and grab a sit

Naruto vein pop

"ARRGHHH TEME WHAT DID YOU SAID~!" Naruto shouted

"You heard me baka… what kind of a state of mind do you have, to even brought her here" he stated coldly

"WELL YOU'RE THE ONE WHO LEAVE ME THERE WITH HER, CONSIDERING IT'S NOT MY TOTAL FAULT SHE'S UNCONCIOUS"

"How is it my fault, you are the one hit her with the door"

"WELL HOW WOULD I KNOW THAT YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO HER WHILE I'M INSIDE THE BATHROOM"

"How idiot can you be, can't you tell what you did with your two eyes"

"OH YEAH~ THEN EXPLAIN WHAT'S YOUR BUSSINESS WITH HER BEFORE I CAME"

"it's none of your damn business"

"TEME~~(bastard)"

"DOBE (deadlast)~" now they are both glaring at each other with spark background

"Wait WAIT A MINUTE" Sakura stop the fight with frustration

This silent them and turn their head to Sakura

"Y-you guys know Chi?" Sakura ask confusingly

"Chi?" they both chorus as they both turn to Chieko

**(Author: Just imagine how cute they look when they both said that hahaha their like Chi on the anime Chobits hahah I on other just notice that when I was checking my work) **

There's a silence

"I know nothing about her" Sasuke said darkly while looking away with a cold attitude

"All I know is that She is Ino's best friend" Naruto shrug

"INO'S BESTFRIEND? THAT PIG" Sakura reacted

"Isn't she?" Sasuke ask

"NO WAY… Chieko is my MY BESTFRIEND… how dare that pig self proclaimed that" Sakura ask in range at Naruto

Naruto sweat drop as he tried to calm down Sakura

"I-I don't know she just said it earlier" Naruto added

"Mataku" Sakura groan as she went to Chieko and tried to wake her up

"Chi-chan Chi-chan" Sakura called in worried look on her face

"Really… what did you guys did to her?" she ask to the two boys

Sasuke just look away and dodge that question as Naruto scratch his back and look away as well

Sakura just sigh at this and look at Chieko

"Usually Chi-chan doesn't walk by to this area… and to what I have remember she have work today" Sakura murmur

"Work?...isn't she a genin like us?" Naruto ask remembering the girl's move when she had grab away all his clones, total like a ninja moves

"A genin?.. no way, since Chieko move here she never mention to us wanting to be a ninja" Sakura said

"Ehh~ then how come she can move and do slight taijutsu and stuff" Sakura looked suspiciously at Naruto

"How do you know Chi-chan can do those?"

"ah um well"

Naruto just stood quite don't know what to say

"So… how do she learn those" Sasuke ask surprise by this both Naruto and Sakura look at him

"Uh well… Chi-chan doesn't explain much but I think her family train her when she was little and she was rather good at it… but she said she never did wanted to be one" Sakura tried to recall

"Ohhh" Naruto react

"Yeah… and sometimes when we train Chieko was the one who help us" Sakura added

"She train you?" Sasuke ask with slight interest

Sakura blush a little on Sasuke's attention and shyly nodded

"Uh yeah~ but she only spar with us… even though Chi-chan aren't a ninja she's really good… and when she teach us Ninjutsu and Genjustu she only read the book once then she can demo it to us so we can learn, Chi-chan is a great friend" Sakura exclaim with a smile

"Ehh~… wait, who's us?" Naruto suddenly ask

Sakura flinch at this question

"Uh… well… forget that, it was just me… and Chi-chan" Sakura added the last part with a pain look on her face

There's an odd silence

"Anyway Naruto did our sensei came here?" Sakura ask wanting to make sure she they're proctor didn't left while they're not here

She was late because she went looking for Sasuke so that they can go back to the room together and also apologies

Sasuke also glance at Naruto, he is also late because it is cool being late **(Just kidding) **he was late because he is still bewildered by Chieko… her attitude and her sudden change of personality.. he went out to think

"Uh…No… now that you mention it… everyone already left out with their own proctor, except us" Naruto said thoughtfully looking around to see empty sits

'_WHoo… good thing Sakura-chan totally forgot about the whole incident….hehe lucky me' Naruto sheepishly thought _

"Or maybe you just didn't notice" Sakura stated as she put her hand on her waist

"Or maybe he is just late" Naruto stated confidently

"A jounin ninja late? Well that's unusual" Sakura said sitting on the chair where Chieko laid

"Well I guess we just have to wait then" Sakura added as the three of them waited on their own proctor

Sasuke, sited not far on the corner looking out on the window in a bored look on his face

Naruto being impatient sat on the desk near Sakura

As Sakura look out for Chieko as she sleep

1 hour later

"URGHH… What kind of proctor attend on their first meeting late?" Naruto whine out of patient

"Shut up Naruto, Chi-chan is sleeping and jounin ninja are busy people… maybe something came on the way" Sakura intellectually reason out

2 hours later

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME~!" Naruto burst out

"How long does he want us to wait" Naruto added

"Naruto.. shush…" Sakura quite down

3 hours later

"Uh… maybe there's an emergency?" Sakura murmur tried to calm herself and Naruto

"ARRGGHHH I HAD IT" Naruto shouted in piss off as he jump out of his desk

He look around mischievously then grin when he saw the chalk board eraser

With an evil grin he grab it and start putting it up to the door

"HORA… Naruto what are you trying to do?" Sakura scolded as she stood up in front of the door as well with her hands on her waist

Naruto just laugh wickedly like a prankster he is

"This will teach him a lesson" Naruto said proud fully

'_SHANARO SERVES HIM RIGHT…THIS WILL TEACH HIM NOT TO MAKE US WAIT SHANARO' Sakura inner shouted mentally _

"Mataku Naruto… grow up" Sakura added

"There's no way a jounin will fall for a pathetic prank like that" Sasuke insulted

"WHAT DID YOU SAID..TEME" Naruto growl with a glare

"That's right Naruto, there's no way a jounin will fall for-" Sakura then pause when she saw Chieko waking up

Her eyes brighten as she ran to Chieko

"Chi-chan" Sakura exclaim in a worried tone, the two boys also had their attention to Chieko

Chieko slowly open her eyes but then when she heard and spotted Sakura's worried face she immediately sat up and duck her head a little covering her eyes with her hand

"Chi-chan are you alright?" Sakura ask

"Ah uh… yeah I'm alright … just a little head ache" Few seconds like that finally Chieko rest assured and face Sakura with the same lavender colored eyes

She smile

"Sorry to make you worry" Chieko gave Sakura a gentle smile

"OH~ chi-chan…I was so worried" Sakura said she hug Chi-chan

Letting go, Sakura immediately ask

"Chi-chan what happen? are you hurt? Did that BAKA HURT YOU?" With a large glare she pointed accusingly at Naruto

Naruto flinch and jaw drop painfully at Sakura's word

"Ahh~ hehehe no…actually" Chieko slightly pause for a second as her eyes warily analyze her place and saw Sasuke

Who's staring at her

She mentally pause giving Sasuke a serious look

Everything that happen flash again to Chieko's mind

Her eyes sharpen in seriousness on Sasuke as they have an intense staring

But then Chieko continue to spoke not taking off her stare

"Actually… I just bump in a _stupid door_.. " Stressing at the word stupid and glaring hard at Sasuke

Then Chieko smile at Sakura

"But trust me its not him" She smile gesturing at Naruto

"Actually I own him a thanks for carrying me here… thank you for not… Leaving me behind" Chieko said giving Naruto a smile

Naruto embarrassingly blush and scratch the back of his head sheepishly

"I-its nothing hahaha" he said

"Mataku~ Chi-chan, how do you even bump on a door" Sakura scold

"Hahaha I was occupied by thoughts sorry" Chieko reason out sheepishly

"You be careful next time and avoid hitting doors again… what if Naruto wasn't there" Sakura scold but then she realize her words

"Ah I mean" she glance on Naruto blushing

"S-Sakura-chan" Naruto murmur in happiness

"W-what are you starring at hmph…. I wasn't thanking you" Sakura look away with a embarrass stubborn blush

Chieko turn her look to Sasuke once again who's glaring at her

She grin playfully at him trying to piss him off and said

"Oh and Sakura, I might not able to stop by your house later" Chieko said seems to Sakura but her focus of stare is on Sasuke

"aww why?" Sakura whine

"I… have to take care and… _destroy… _a certain door later" Chieko stress the word destroy with a murderous glint on her eyes

Sasuke glare harder and spoke

"I'd like to see you try" Sasuke growl clutching his fist

"Oh~ I will" Chieko glare back

"Destroy the door… what?" Sakura react

Chieko didn't bother minding that and glare at Sasuke as they both went to their own glaring contest until

**THUMP**

All of them glance on the door and saw….

"HAHAHAHA HE FELL FOR IT..HE TOTALLY FELL FOR IT" Naruto laugh

"Oh gosh… sensei I'm sorry I tried to stop him but he"

The 'sensei' went in and calmly grab the chalk board eraser which drop onto his head earlier

He calmly thought and look around

"Hmm…. Mmm" he thought patiently

"my first impression to you guys are….. " he pause and think

"Ah" he face them

As Chieko eyes winded in familiarization

"I hate you all"

"KAKASHI?" Chieko exclaim in suprise

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

**CHAPTER's TIME LINE: **Naruto season 1… the day of the team seven assembly

_**String of Friendship**_

_By Ms. President13_

**Chapter fourteen**

"Ne Kakashi" Walking up to the roof top Kakashi's student followed Kakashi whose in front walking ahead with Chieko beside

"Hmm?" Kakashi hum while raising his eyebrow asking what is it

Chieko glaring in front their way but it is meant for Kakashi said

"Do you have any idea, how much grudge increase on my body towards you whenever you tease me with stupid things… for example like this?" making her voice as sweet as possible

"Ah~… no" Kakashi ask carefreely with his hands on his pocket

"A _Lot" Chieko hissed _glaring Kakashi with her lavender eyes on the corner of her eyes

"Hahaha I kind of knew this thing will happen… you never do like all my jokes" Kakashi laugh nervously with a large anime sweat drop on his head as dark aura roam around Chieko

"No kidding" Chieko groan

She then slowly glance behind without letting Sakura or the two see

"So… they're your student you want me to see?"Chieko ask

"Yup… small world isn't… your bestfriend, your enemy and admirer of your best friend and enemy of your enemy… hmm yup it's a small world, that's why I can't help but to put you in the picture"

"Gee thanks" Chieko said with full of sarcasm

"But you know" Chieko grin like a kid

"They fits you perfectly… they're like a buffet full of trouble, thank you for letting me know that you are going to pull out all my suffering and taking it all by yourself, this is the best convenient teasing material you did" Chieko stated

"Hahaha you are really enjoying putting it that way huh?" Kakashi chuckle amusingly

"Well enough about that… This is supposes to be a surprise I didn't know that you already met my team"

" Oh… you have no idea, remind next time never to agree on anything you said… its giving me a whole lot of trouble just walking in here"

"Well at least… you made new friends other than those two girls you keep hanging around, than trapping yourself inside your apartment all day eating a bucket of ice cream"

"Well at least there I have fun… and just for your info… I consider meeting an enemy than, making friends" Chieko said with her eyes glaring at Sasuke who's walking behind

"Hmm I see…. So something did happen, care to share it to your sempai"

"Waste of time"

"Aww… come on"

"No way… you made me meet him… even though you know he is the last person I want to meet again… and heck you know that I have a huge hatred on him before I even work with you"

"I know… that's why I'm wondering why?"

"Don't bother… its pissing me off more"

"But really you surprise me… I thought you'll ditch me again, and you actually find your way here"

"I didn't really plan on going because I knew how your stupid mind works… and I just said so that you would shut up last night"

" haha I knew it" Kakashi chuckle

"But… fate just lead me here I guess" Chieko murmur remembering the whole incident that brought her here miraculously like it was plan to

As they arrived on the roof top Chieko face Kakashi

"I'm leaving" she said not wasting any time

"Aww why?..you are part of the team"

"No way… and I have no time stick around"

"Well…. Make time, because I'm sure you have to" Kakashi grin behind his mask

"CHI-chan"

To the three's (Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto) view earlier:

Silently following the two in front

They were surprise Chieko knew their proctor

"Ne Sakura-chan" Naruto called

"What?" Sakura ask

"How does your uh friend know our sensei?" he ask

"Uh… well.. I-I don't know, Chi-chan rarely goes outside her apartment when were not with her… and she never mention meeting anyone either" Sakura said in a low voice as she continue to look back Chieko

"Doesn't she have any relative I mean they have a same hair, I think?" Naruto ask as they all focus on their hair but Chieko's hair were brighter and has a pitch of silver

"No… Chi-chan, never mention anything about her relative so… I really don't know" Sakura said kind of depress not knowing anything about Chieko

'_Now that I think about it… Chi-chan never did talk about her relatives to us… actually she never mention anything to us about herself' she thought_

"I see. .. so my suspicious was right after all" Naruto murmur in a serious tone both Sakura and Sasuke look at him surprise that Naruto actually thought about something

"About what?" Sakura ask

"Sakura-chan… I think those two are…" Naruto goofly pointed at the two infront

Both Sasuke and Sakura intensely listen to Naruto

"Couple"

**BAM!**

Both Sasuke and Sakura was like animated fall down on that conclusion, they should have known Naruto's mind capacity

"They talk like they're not relatives and they look really close… I'm positive that they're both a cou-"

**BUMP!**

"Oww Sakura-chan~" Naruto whine with anime tears

"STOP MAKING WEIRD CONCLUSION… for your info Chi-chan never mention liking a guy and there's no way she'll have a relationship with a old du-" before Sakura could finish her sentence she immediately shut up when both Kakashi and Chieko slightly glance on them

"ahhh..heehe" Sakura just laugh sheepishly and blush

As she look away embarrass

As the two continue to walk they're journey upstairs continue

"You are idiot" Sakura whisper to Naruto with glare

As Naruto just scratch the back of his head

Then the conversation ended when they arrive on the roof top

"Chi-chan" Sakura immediately approach Chieko and drag her beside with their sensei smirking at Chieko

Now they are all sitting on the little stairs as Kakashi lean on the bar

Chieko and Sakura having a conversation Kakashi started talking

"Really Sakura I have to go…. I really cost enough trouble and… I'm not supposes to be here anyway" Chieko said while glaring at Kakashi who just ignore it

"But Chi, you have to tell me first, how do you know our sensei" Sakura ask

Catching the two boys and Kakashi's attention

"Well, young lady to be blunt… I'm her da-" Kakashi was cut by Chieko

"_Uncle" Chieko stress glaring at Kakashi_ mistaking again on the whole fake relationship

"Ohh~, that make sense…" Sakura said

"Yup that's why I'm giving my little niece here a privilege to join us today well actually everyday… she'll be part of the team" Kakashi said cheerfully

"REALLY?" Naruto and Sakura exclaim

Chieko warily glare at Kakashi which she is doing a lot

"I never did ask for that" she said

"Aww… you don't have to" Kakashi added

"But Chi-chan… you never mention that you have an Uncle" Sakura said thoughtfully

"Well as you can see… I have a clear reason right here why I don't" Chieko said with a groan as she cross her arms

"Well team 7… as you can see… we are now 4 man cell" Kakashi cheered

"You are nuts" Chieko said straight forwardly

"Aww… isn't she sweet" Kakashi cooed

The three student sweat drop on the two's relationship

"I'm guessing, you two don't get a long very much" Sakura whisper with chuckle

"Yup… we don't, because he likes dragging me to trouble anywhere he wants to …. And he do things randomly which isn't convenient to me" Chieko whisper back

Sakura giggle at this enjoying being with Chieko on school

"Okay… we should start with the introduction" Kakashi stated

As they all listen and as Kakashi first introduce said by Naruto

"Hmm… well I'm Kakashi Hatake… I won't bother telling you my likes and dislikes

I don't have a dream or a goal… my hobbies are a lot"

"In the end we just end up knowing his name" Sakura whisper to Chieko and Naruto

Naruto nodded in agreement

"Well for you guys to have a better start… my little lovely niece can start a very wonderful and rather detail-

"My name is Chieko nice to meet you guys" Chieko introduce simply and fast

"Well I guess not… you there yellow head.. you can start first" as the introduction begin

Chieko listening to Naruto was well amuse

"I'm guessing he likes you?" Chieko murmur to Sakura

"Huh… eew Chieko don't say such things" Sakura denied

"Why? He's an interesting dude… much more kinder and warm hearted than Uchiha if you ask me" Chieko added

"No way..Sasuke-kun is much more cooler "

"Young lady in front its your turn" Kakashi gesturing at Sakura

"Ahh Hai… um my likes are…." Sakura blush crimson red and glance at Sasuke who ignore her

"… Uchiha" Chieko answered boredly

Sakura blush harder as she continue

"And my hobbies are…"

"Stalking Uchiha"

"Eekkk am not"

Chieko smile at Sakura amusingly

"Just kidding"

"Funny"

"It is to me"

"Chieko" she whine

"sorry sorry I can't help it… continue"

"Mataku" Sakura then went back and blush harder

"And my dream is….." Sakura blush even harder and shook Chieko like a mad man like yesterday

"KYYAAAAAAAAAAAHHH" she squeal

"Oww oww owww , Cherry blossom stop it" Chieko whine

'_Hmm… I don't see anything wrong about this girl that troubling Chieko…. Hmm she's just prefer falling in love than training' Kakashi thought _

"And your dislike?" Kakashi ask

"Naruto" Sakura said darkly

Chieko watch as Naruto turn to rock, she pat his back

"Sorry dude, didn't see that coming" Chieko chuckle in amusement

"S-sakura-chan" he murmur depressingly hanging his head down

"Next"

there Sasuke gave an introduction and as usual its dark as his hair

Everyone was silent and tense

"Hmph… don't want to break it you but… I doubt you'll ever make that come true" they're all surprise Chieko spoke that with a uncaring glance on him

Sasuke glare at Chieko who just look up on the sky boredly

"As weak as you can never kill anyone" Chieko mouthed for only Sasuke to read

Bulls eye…

Sasuke eyes winded and turn to rage he stood up

Kakashi sensing this butt in

"Sasuke sit down… and I'll explain further" Kakashi said

Sasuke glance at Kakashi still glaring and gritting his teeth in anger on Chieko started to calm down

Chieko just glare at him

And he glare back

Sakura being confuse, look at Chieko then to Sasuke

While Naruto was just plain clueless about their intense hatred towards each other

Yes Chieko do hate Sasuke

In every way

One… he is the reason why her two best friend split up and start hating each other

Two…. He kept digging on her personality so darn good that he can almost know who she really is… which she already hide so hard to everyone… and if she get expose she have to leave both her best friend and start all over again

And lastly

He just darn pisses her off… just by STARRING AT Him

Why can't he just leave us alone and stop cutting the string of friendship she kept fixing for all this years

Darn… this is the reason why I stated to myself that I don't want to meet this guy… he is the last guy I want to know and if not only to Sakura and Ino I would have killed him ages ago…

Arrgghhh I HATE EVERY SINGLE CELL OF HIMMM! ARRRGGGHH!

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

**CHAPTER's TIME LINE: **Naruto season 1… the day of the team seven assembly

_**String of Friendship**_

_By Ms. President13_

**Chapter fifteen**

_Unexpected Flashback:_

_Staring darkly, with little Chieko's eyes beaming to the dark like watching her prey, she sat to the tree near the Uchiha district_

_Watching in blood lust Little cheerful Sasuke ran towards their district_

_Chieko follow silently in the dark like a professional assassin that can totally hide herself in the dark_

_She is going to kill once again _

_But this will be the last one_

_She just couldn't take it anymore, if in the pass she kill for pleasure and order, now she will kill for a reason_

_She hated this kid and she don't care if this kid doesn't have any idea, all she knows that killing him is her solution and yes… that is what she learn off _

_and she knows that is what the solution her clan elders and all her relatives think so too if they were in her place_

_Yes on the place she was born, killing is her solution and only solution_

_Chieko decide to kill the kid once he is asleep, Chieko silently waited on the roof top Sasuke enter the house but then she sense something_

_Yes the moment she enters this district she knows, something is going on in here… she can smell blood since she was waiting outside the district… and yes she like it_

_She grin at this… reminds her so much about home… _

_Home…_

_Home?... _

_Chieko sitting calmly on the rooftop look at to the door as she heard a loud scream it was that Sasuke kid_

_Chieko saw him ran out his house.. scared and helplessly disordered_

_He is afraid, frighten… yes that is the look she want to see_

_But then now she is seeing it… she was not contented_

_Thum thumb_

_A sad painful face of Sakura and Ino suddenly flash on her mind_

_Chieko just watch frozen there on the roof top like, she lose interest killing him_

"_He is just…" she murmur as she gently jump down the roof top _

_Gently landing down she look at where he ran off_

"_a kid… " she finish it realizing every detail _

_She look around they are blood everywhere… it's a messy massacre _

_Done by one… _

_Swooooossssshhhhhhhhhhh_

_Well two people_

_Chieko look behind and recover her tough composure and smile _

"_Hi mister… fancy meeting you here" Chieko met a guy_

_Wearing an orange mask, mysterious cloak and tantalizing red eyes_

"_Ahh~ I see… an Akiyama, this is a surprise" the guy said in calm tone _

_Chieko can sense the guy matches up her own dark instinct _

"_Are you lost on your way here" he ask kindly_

"_Well actually… I was just craving for blood… and it brought me in here, you should have done this kind of things cleanly… it's a mess.. I can smell the blood miles away" Even though I'm not seeing this guy's face I can sense him smile in interest_

"_I must say, I'm really honored meeting an Akiyama… care to join us?" he ask_

"_Nah… I'll pass on that, you guys can just enjoy yourself… there is just one person I want to kill… but seeing him go crazy like that just by being near killed by you guys makes me…. Sick… so I guess I'll just go ahead… this is just too boring for me" Chieko then look around with a smirk_

"_and beside… this is all pack up… and ready to go… unless… you want to volunteer to be my type of enjoyment?" Chieko smirk evilly looking at the mask guy with dangerous blood lust_

_The mask guy amusingly chuckle_

"_Sorry, but I have to pass on that too… but if you join us on our journey… you'll able to meet a lot toys if you want" he said pursuing Chieko_

_Chieko then sigh_

"_I thought you know our clan… we don't take orders"_

"_Well I'm not ordering you"_

"_Akiyama never take side… we just kill" Chieko shrug her shoulders as the mask guy just nodded_

"_I understand… but please if you do change of mind… you can always come to us… Akiyama always has a place on the Akatsuki" _

"_Sure thing" with that the mask man disappear_

_Little Chieko was left on the dark…. Staring out her surroundings _

_Yes home… how could she forgot…_

_Idiot…_

_She left home… because she wanted to forget this_

_She wanted to stop her blood lust_

_She want to feel human_

_Not a monster that's why she ran away from her clan_

_And stop using her surname because… she is sick of killing_

_Cause she had discover their ideal were wrong _

_Darn wrong _

_Killing isn't a solution _

_And she had learn to be a human _

_And feel alive because of her two best friend Ino and Sakura_

_Chieko suddenly felt guilt that she was this close to making them sad_

_She is such a useless friend… she felt really bad, she had lose control because of her hatred because of her way of life… she had forgotten herself once again_

"_Its…a mess" Chieko said as the wind blew her short gray hair and plain yukata, as she sigh with a pain look on her face_

_Looking up in determine, she's going to do something she hate and might forget but_

_This is for Ino and Sakura_

_She's going to save that Chicken butt head_

"_" Chieko immediately disappear and went to the shout _

_There she stand and appear behind Sasuke… laying on the ground unconscious with tears on his eyes but still alive_

_Chieko look up and saw a guy, older than her but still young _

_With crimson eyes, staring at him… they are Sharingan_

"_Those won't work on me" Chieko said as she close her eyes and open it revealing her golden eyes_

_But to Chieko's surprise the guy disperse his Sharingan and look at Chieko with a painful look on his eyes_

"_Ah.." Chieko was taken back, from all the people she saw that massacre a clan, including her had never had those sad eyes after doing it _

_She's confuse and she felt that this guy… never did had intention on killing anyone at all… unlike her… she can see this guy intension is different… way different_

"_What are you doing here little girl" he ask stepping closer his voice were gentle yet… powerless_

_Chieko didn't dare step back and continue to stare at the guy, the guy was somehow surprise… a kid after seeing this kind things should have immediately ran away_

"_You are wrong, I don't ran away" Chieko spoke_

_The guys eyes winded_

"_yes, I can read minds, don't ask why… because it'll be long… and you'll ran out of time" she said bluntly_

_The guy can't help but chuckle a little_

"_I see…well I shall not spare time killing you then" he said now kind of coldly_

"_Yeah right?" Chieko said with sarcasm_

_This guy totally don't know me_

"_If you are going to kill me…. With that much hesitation on your face while you kill your clan then no thanks…" Chieko said walking to Sasuke who's unconscious she kneel and innocently grab Sasuke's kunai_

"_but you know…. I'm no ordinary kid… I can do what you did earlier too… actually much better…. Want me….to finish this kid off?" Chieko smirk in bloodlust as she pointed the kunai on Sasuke's heart_

_The guy's eyes flash dangerously at Chieko and turn ruby red Sharigan_

"_DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM" he roar pulling out a numerous kunai_

_Chieko use the kunai on her hands to easily block his flying kunai_

_And to his surprise Chieko pull down the kunai_

"_Don't worry" she said simply giving her an innocent kid look and smile _

"_I won't" the guy's eyes winded at this _

" _Rest.. assured, I'll look after him… even though I don't like him that much" Chieko said cheekily _

"_You know him?" he ask_

"_OH~ you have no idea, nii-san" she smile _

_Theirs a silent_

"_You know nii-san, I never do understand adults… but sometimes, its good to walk away on the responsibilities" she said then shrug her shoulders_

"_Like I did to mine" she said grinning giving the guy a warm feeling_

"_You know what… I like you… because I don't have that kind of guts… ne what's your name" Chieko being a kid you know started to babble_

"…_. " the guy stayed silent, Chieko growl at him_

"_I won't drag him to the hospital and I let him sleep there if you won't tell me" Chieko said like a spoiled child pointing at Sasuke_

"_Itachi" Chieko smile_

"_You…. Are…. A stinking… good brother you know" she went to Sasuke and grab him and support him on her shoulders_

_Yeah, Chieko remember his name, he is as popular as this Chicken butt head, he is his older brother_

"_I wish I had one just like you…. Not my crazy relatives" Chieko joke around_

"_He is quite lucky you know" Chieko last said and about to leave when _

"_No he isn't" Itachi murmur in a sad tone as his eyes covered by the shadow of his bangs_

_Chieko just stare at him_

"_Nope… you guys are just complicated" with that Chieko totally left_

"_See ya… Itachi"_

_End of flashback_

Remembering that forgotten past Chieko glance at Sasuke

'_my dream is what I rather called a goal and that is to kill…. A certain someone' those phrases flash on Chieko mind_

She sigh and rolled her eyes

"Foolish little brat" She murmur with a groan feeling really piss off and frustrated

Throwing a piece of crumbled paper at Chieko

"Oww" Chieko whine

"Now now… my little niece…be a good example and listen to me when I'm explaining" Kakashi scolded

"Hmph" Chieko growl with stubborn look

To be continued…


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

**CHAPTER's TIME LINE: **Naruto season 1… the day of the team seven assembly

_**String of Friendship**_

_By Ms. President13_

**Chapter sixteen**

As the explaining continue, Chieko just listen to Kakashi with no interest what so ever

Yawning she observe Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto's reaction on Kakashi explaining

"Oh and don't eat… or you'll puke" Kakashi stated

Everything went tense on the three students

As Chieko observe and just stay quite with her chin on her palm

Then as it all ended theirs an intense silent as Chieko stood up and about to leave FINALLY

"oh and Chineko" Chieko look at Kakashi

"Chineko?" Sakura ask snapping out the tense silence

"Kakashi's stupid given nickname" Chieko answered with her eyes on Kakashi saying him what?

"You are oblige to come tomorrow too" Kakashi said with a smile behind her mask

"No way" Chieko said straight forwardly

"You should or…. I'll fail them"

"WHATT~~" the four kids react

"Bye"

_**POOF **_Kakashi disappear

"ARGGH DARN IT… " Chieko ran to the fence bar and look down

"KAKASHI YOU CHEATER!" Chieko shouted in range down the building

Cursing herself down she mentally takes note to straggle Kakashi the next time they meet

"Ne NE you are coming tomorrow right?" Naruto approach Chieko

"Uh ah well"

"You have to come… I DON'T WANT TO FAIL PLEASE I HAVE BEEN THROUGH SO MUCH TO BECOME A GENIN" Naruto exclaim in plead

"B-but I"

"PLEASSEEE!"

**BAM!**

"OWWW" Naruto whine as he was hit on the head by Sakura

"Argh Naruto, stop annoying Chi-chan, don't you see she's…." Chieko had already skip Sakura's scolding towards Naruto as she mentally shift her eyes

Automatically feeling Sasuke intense stare at him, she look at him back

There's an intense staring as they stayed quite

As Naruto and Sakura were busy with each other

Sasuke look back then slowly walk away, Chieko then swiftly left silently without getting notice and followed Sasuke

'_you're dead…' Chieko had enter the forest with Sasuke leading in front to their battle field_

As Sasuke lead on the dark forest, darkness engulf Chieko as her eyes ray

'…_Uchiha' her eyes sharpen and glow, ready to fight_

This time, no one is going to stop her…she knows that whoever that Itachi guy she made promise will never get to see this scene anyway and beside this guy doesn't care and have no clue , Ino and Sakura might as well get over this guy too…so I decided when I was listening to the introduction on the roof top… I said to myself

'This time I'm is going to kill Sasuke for sure'

"So…" Sasuke stop on his track and look back on Chieko

Now they are both inside a dark forest

"What did you said earlier about destroying the stupid door?" Sasuke provoke, Chieko eyes immediately sharpen

SWWOOOOOOSSHHH~  
>Chieko didn't waste any more time and attack Sasuke repeatedly<p>

Giving a high kick, Sasuke immediately jump back

Up in the air Sasuke, throw numerous kunai on Chieko's direction

Using her feet as boost up from the ground, she jump up to Sasuke's direction, dodging the kunai with ease

Chieko glare dangerously on Sasuke and sharpen her claws to grab Sasuke's neck when

Sasuke smirk and made numerous hand sign and

"KATON…" Chieko eyes winded

"FIRE BALL JUSTSU" **!~~~**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Chieko scream on the top of her lungs as she is engulf by fire

Fear was engrave on her face, helplessly

Sasuke land on the floor

As Chieko went on panic is she land on the floor on fire

Sasuke whose on advantage took two kunai with Chakra string and throw it on Chieko

It made Chieko collide on the tree and the string with kunai were tied on her

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Chieko still screaming on pain, Sasuke took numerous shuriken then

**THUMB THUMB THUMB THUMB THUMB~**

Sasuke saw Chieko yelp in pain and cough out blood still on fire

Chieko was growing weak

Everything in her body hurt

Like her weakness were on fire

She can't take it

She is burning

Pain, slowly take over her throat

Slowly she stop screaming and gave up

Sasuke took in a hesitant but, gulp it all up

Slowly Sasuke witness Chieko's hand drop down

No longer screaming in pain

Chieko is dead

Everything was silent~

Sasuke took the time to observe, his eyes were winded stun

His heart is beating wildly in excitement

That's it

That fast, he… he killed her?

She's afraid of fire and she

She actually

He killed her… a assassin?

He killed…

He can't believe he actually killed her….

Sasuke took time to stay quite..

Only the crackling of fire heard on the silent night

"Hmm~"

**THU-THUMB**

Sasuke eyes winded as he heard a hum of amusement

Sasuke heart once again tense

He look around to find his enemy

She's still alive, that was a bunshin, a replacement jutsu, where is she, where is she

"Are you an Idiot" Sasuke mentally stop in surprise

Slowly turning his face to the dead corpse that said to be Chieko whose still on fire, pin on the tree

he glance

"I'm where you left me" the corpse spoke

Sasuke eyes winded, though he can't see Chieko's face with the fire

The corpse move removing the shuriken pin on her flesh calmly

"Don't tell me you actually believe that I'll die on that pathetic strategy" the fiery corpse chuckle

"I just made you happy, the fight just begun" **SWOOOOsshh**

a brush of her yukata, Sasuke was surpsie when corpse reveal Chieko with just a little bruises of the shuriken and kunai, but not a burnt mark insight

"what you did is just my mere training when I was young… I can no longer feel pain… unlike you" Chieko stated

"Could you believe, just covering your body with chakra can make you fire proof?" Chieko said amusingly with her eyes close in calmness

**SWOOOSHHH**

"I guess not" Chieko whisper as she appears right beside Sasuke in a flash

Sasuke's eyes winded and immediately use the kunai to stab her but

**SWOOOOSSHH**

Sasuke panicky looked around, Chieko had disappear

**SWOOOSHH SWOOOSH SWOOSHHHH**

Sasuke back away holding out his shoulder which was hit

Sasuke look at his hand which has blood in it, he took at the thing that hit him on the shoulder and was surprise to see a leaves?

Hard as metal, staring at it few seconds it turns back to a normal leaves

"Focus Uchiha" A voice said then

Out of gaurd

"ARRGKK" A leave had hit his hand and feet

Ignoring the pain

He glare at his surroundings

Then …

A hand was seen with claws and

"Urgghh" Sasuke groan in pain as he was pin on the tree up

Straggle ling him so tightly in the neck

"ARRGHH" Sasuke exclaim feeling Chieko's claw on him, he weakling open his eyes

Helplessly trying to fight, there he saw Chieko… Chieko eyes were golden yellow burning with pure hatred

"Y-you" Sasuke murmured

"Yes.. me"

"A-akiyama" He stated out of breath

Chieko smirk "…its Chieko… my friend"

Sasuke helplessly gritted his teeth then

**FWAACCCCCCHKKKK~**

A kunai strike on Chieko's stomach from the hand of Sasuke, blood slowly drop from Sasuke's hand

There's a silence

Blood slowly drop to both of them

"You" Chieko tighten her grip on Sasuke's neck who cough out blood

"Y-yes me" Sasuke smirk weakly as he push his kunai harder, Chieko eyes winded at this

Slowly a blood rolled down from Chieko's mouth

"You know what…. I really really hate your guts…"Chieko stated darkly as she stare Sasuke's pale face

Theirs a silence

As Chieko spoke with her bangs hiding her eyes and emotion

"You… pisses me off, on how you think how you act…. I COULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW YOU KNOW…" Chieko shouted the last sentence with full of frustration

"YOU…YOU ALWAYS RUIN EVERYTHING! I HATE YOU… DARN IT! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOOOOOOOOOUUUU!…." Chieko shouted full of emotion

Sasuke's eyes were all blurry but he was surprise to see droplets of water

"An… Akiyama, are born killers" the shadow on Chieko's bangs hid her expression

"when they hate something… they just kill it, so it's over with… they have a power to do so…. But you…"

"I hated you, I despises you soo much and….and yet I CAN'T kill you" Chieko gritted her teeth and tighten her hand out of Sasuke's neck

"B-Because of… because of…..my two best friend" Chieko slowly looses her grip Sasuke slowly collapse on the floor as Chieko slid down as well

With her head down, hiding all her pain and sorrow

"The only things that is making me alive are them… if I kill you" Chieko look down with tears at Sasuke

"they'll cry and leave me…. But if I don't… you'll shall reveal who I am…" Chieko clutch her fist

"and I have to leave"

"Why darn it…. Why did you even came on our life ARGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH"

**BAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

The floor revealed a large hole from Chieko's strength

As Sasuke drop down, unconscious

Everything to him went blank

He didn't hear a thing, everything was blurry

But he… did got something, he lost again

To be continued…


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

**CHAPTER's TIME LINE: **Naruto season 1… the day of the team seven assembly

_**String of Friendship**_

_By Ms. President13_

**Chapter seventeen**

Leaning on the tree on the dark night there's a silence

The moon's light calmly laid on the peaceful night as Chieko is sitting on the near tree, resting

She is awake though and she is busy entertaining her mindless thoughts

_As she recall what happen, she has no idea she was this desperate on killing Sasuke _

_She has no idea how she's getting tired of her endless trouble_

_She has no idea; she is stuck on the middle of her two best friends and her will to kill Sasuke for so long _

_She has no idea, this guy_

Gesturing at Sasuke who's sleeping unconscious on another tree right across her

_Has a tight grip on her like a local prisoner_

With a loud sigh, Chieko look up to the moon

"I'll kill him for sure…" she murmur

Then snorted at herself

She can't believe, for the first time on her life… there is someone who she cannot threaten… because she can't do it

She groan at herself, she can't believe she is turning weak

Holding out her wounds on her stomach where Sasuke stab on, she thought

_When I left home…. I promise I wouldn't kill anyone that has no purpose_

_Because… before I left, I feel like a total monster_

Chieko remembered that incident on the near bathroom when she fought Sasuke, she wasn't posses or anything

That's herself, their just amplified hatred on her… that went out whenever she remember her past clan or her duty

They're like a command put on your mind that when you remember your name and who you are… hatred will conceived you, it'll lose your control, you'll grow powerful and your goal will be clear on your mind and that is to

… Kill

It's Akiyama's weapon which is sealed on the forehead

but only the best heir gets to had it

It amplify skill and the bloodline white chakra shall be pass on you

That's one of Akiyama's secret

Chieko sustain her transformation and showed the x mark on her forehead

Yes she is an Akiyama, the generation best heir… the most powerful heir right now

Yes, She is Akiyama Chieko

**THU-THUMB**

Chieko's eyes glow gold as her hair glow silver… dark aura started to engulf her as she started to stammered, she gritted her teeth ready on rage and her hair flow up unnaturally in intense power then

Chieko's nails dangerously sharpen as white chakra engulf her hand, still leaning on the tree she suddenly launch an attack

**SWOooooooSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH~**

The tree's all over was cut in half

Everything went silent as Chieko went back to normal, the glow on her eyes disappear and all the deathly instinct were gone

To Chieko, the Clan's bloodline were more like a curse than a weapon

Chieko's killing were never because of the blood line… it's because of herself, actually Chieko was the first Akiyama that can conceal and control herself among their blood line on a young age

Usually it takes for Akiyama to grow 50 years to control it

That's why Chieko is special and strong

Though being the best…. Chieko was a perfect killing machine train by her father, slowly her mind was stated only to kill

Though unknown to them Chieko got sick of it

Being bored and all Chieko ran away after killing a few of her relatives, Chieko was like a wild wolf not contented on all the meat given to her

So she explore and eat, eat and eat

But she had realize she is not happy on it anymore, she became lost and lonely and decided to return to Akiyama estate

But then on her way home she pass by the village of Konaha where she met Sakura and Ino

Because of Sakura and Ino she discovered life… and when she return… she turn to a different person

Not a monster…. But a kid, who crave for happiness

So for the second time she ran away and ran away for good with a promise of…

"I'm not going to hold on the Akiyama's name ever again" Chieko murmur remembering everything

She chuckle on herself

"How can I forget something that important" She murmur amusingly then

She sense Sasuke waking up, she look at him and saw him

Standing up, still weaken she saw him grab a kunai and went on fighting position

Chieko immediately, blink her eyes two times as her contact went down and her eyes went back on being lavender then she proceeds on

Staring at him

they stayed quite for quite a while

Both Chieko and Sasuke are wounded bad… but due to harsh training when Chieko was young she felt nothing

But she know Sasuke felt different

With sigh she stop staring at Sasuke and look away from afar

"Grab your kunai and fight" Sasuke stated in a strong voice

Chieko open her arms, sliding the sleeve off her, showing her white smooth arms

"Can't you see I don't have one?" she stated on a bored tone still not sparing her looks at Sasuke

"t-then prepare to die" Sasuke stammered still weaken but

Chieko rolled her eyes then

**PULL~~~ thumb**

"Urgh" Sasuke collapse on the floor once again when a chakra string suddenly appear on him and tied him back to the tree

"Sorry… I can't help but to play with your little toys when I was up bandaging you…" Chieko grin as she was holding the Chakra string end

Sasuke glaring at her, Chieko stood up and walk close to Sasuke

"Uchiha… Sasuke" Chieko kneel down and stare at him

Sasuke eyes sharpen stubbornly at Chieko

"I really praise you on your sharp instinct and your guts to even fight me"

"so…I confess, since I had been caught guilty anyway" Chieko stood up as she closed her eyes once again and revealed back her golden eyes

The wind blew her hair showing the x mark on her forehead

"I'm Akiyama Chieko… nice to meet you" the wind blew her perfectly long hair

"I'm not" Sasuke glare

"Awww… what coincidence me too"

"Cut the crap… what are you plotting"

"Me? plotting?" Chieko laugh

"Aren't that question should be ask on you?, why are you suspicious on knowing who I am… you know it won't do you any good… and heck if I weren't such a kind hearted I would have killed you on the spot"

"Kind hearted" Sasuke snorted, Chieko vein pop totally pissed off

"Stupid Chicken butt head" Chieko growl as she stood up and turn away

There's silence

Sasuke looked down

"You heard me earlier right…" Chieko look down back to Sasuke

"I'm a avenger, I want to kill the person that massacre my clan"

"Yeah~… I heard that… but what does it have to do with me?" she ask

"When you first spar with me that night, with Ino… those intense instinct you got…your murderous aura is the same with that person who massacre my clan"

"I can't help but to think, when I face you that night…. You were much stronger than me"

'_Hell yeah' Chieko can't help but to thought that_

" and if you were that person, I would have been caught dead right now… and I wouldn't able to avenge anything…"

Chieko saw Sasuke clutch his fist

"I need power… and seeing you with that much power and your not even in training piss me off so much" Sasuke look up to Chieko with intense glare

"That's why I'm determine to fight you… fighting you right now and killing you, is giving a feeling that I'm facing him right now… and if I don't even much up with you…. What you said on the roof might be true that…"

"as Weak as I am can never kill him" Sasuke gritted his teeth then

'_Foolish little brother… you are not even worth to kill' those word flash on Sasuke's mind_

_Their once again silence as Sasuke waited for Chieko's reply when _

"DON'T SCREW WITH ME" Sasuke snap out as he looks up to Chieko

her eyes glisten to the dark, Chieko's mad

"I'm not HIM, and I would never BE…." Chieko said on a harsh tone

Chieko look down in to Sasuke, glistening in anger

"IF THAT GUY IS HUNTING YOU INSIDE AND OUT BECAUSE HE LEFT YOU UNDEAD THEN … IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ME, YOUR CLAN'S MASSACRE, YOUR WHOLE EXISTENCE, YOUR WEAKNESSES AND YOUR EVERYTHING…. IT DOESN'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH ME DARN IT" Chieko is mad and frustrated it's the first time in her entire life have she spoke so many words in a LOUD voice

Sasuke's eyes winded on the girl's harsh words

"IF THERE IS ANYONE TO BLAME…ITS YOU AND YOUR STUPID FEAR…. " Sasuke flinch on that

As he slide his feet then

"OMPH ARRGHH" Chieko exclaim as she fall down with her butt in front of Sasuke

Chieko glare at him then

"URRGHH" Chieko use her feet and kick Sasuke on the face

"HURT ISN'T IT… well truth holds Uchiha, you kept finding me and challenging me to a fight it's because YOU'RE SCARED" Sasuke mentally stop on that

Like Chieko hit something on him

Sasuke can't believe those words

He scared

Is he… Sasuke eyes were stun, can't believe someone actually telling him that…

He's not scared… him scared ?

Chieko's feet were still on Sasuke's face

"Scared of the man who killed your whole clan, scared of me… and scared of dying" Chieko said as she slowly pull down her feet

No, it's impossible his not scared, all this time he is thinking of killing Itachi

There's no way he'll be scared, he been through a lot, there's no way fear will take over him, he is the best among the class, there just no way

Then

'_I was the one who kill them all' Itachi eyes flash on him, which were cold blooded_

_**DU-DUM**_

Sasuke eyes winded as his heart skip a bit out of fear, his eyes winded in realization

When Chieko pull down her feet she was surprise to see Sasuke's face

his eyes were full of pain, and distress

'_What… da, Uchiha?' _

Chieko eyes slowly soften at this and her body went calm as she look at Sasuke

Chieko's voice soften not understanding why, but it did

"So… you keep looking for me, so that you will be able to fight that fear, through me… you'll gain confidence to finally face …" Chieko bite her lower lip but then continue

"Itachi once again" Sasuke eyes lift up

"Y-you know him?" Sasuke's eyes were burning hatred

"Well I really have no purpose on hiding so… " Chieko who's now sitting on the grass because of Sasuke arrange her sit on a more comfortable position

"Sure I know him… well more like I met him, exactly on the day of your clan's massacre actually" Sasuke's eyes winded at this

"You are there"

"Yup, I happen to pass by… uh exploring" Chieko said with a slight sweat drop on her head

"So you saw it all"

"No… I just saw you lying on the ground unconscious and your big bro is in front of you… I was the one who took you on the hospital, reminds me… you own me big time on that" Chieko reminded pulling at the tense

Sasuke ignoring that went on

"So you had face him"

"Hmm mmm" Chieko nodded as Sasuke emerge on his thoughts

Chieko glancing at him, look up to the sky

Also on deep thoughts

'_I'll be leaving soon aren't I… now that this guy know who I am' Chieko thought as she glance on Sasuke_

But staring at Sasuke thinking, Chieko blink

'_Hmm… that might actually work… hitting two birds with one stone' she thought mysteriously as she raises both her eye brow_

There's a silence

"You know… if you are such in a hurry to become powerful… I think" Sasuke slowly look at Chieko, Chieko grin proudly

"I can help you with that"

Sasuke look at Chieko in surprise

"I can train you on everything you want to know and I'll assure you can kill Itachi and I'm not just bluffing"

Sasuke was surprise

'_Really, I'm adding oil on the fire… but who cares…. He wants it, so… I'll give it to him… but it's his responsibilities and decision….big bro just have to get over this and fight his fate he engraved' Chieko thought_

"you?" Chieko stare at Sasuke who has a confuse face but continue

" ….yup lucky you isn't?… but of course … In return" Chieko look at Sasuke with a serious look

"you have to keep everything you know about me"

To be continued…


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

**CHAPTER's TIME LINE: **Naruto season 1… the day of the survival test

_**String of Friendship**_

_By Ms. President13_

**Chapter eighteen**

Waking up from the sun light creeping up from the curtains Chieko sat up, rubbing her eyes

She blink twice as her eyes which were Golden yellow transform to lavender using a special contacts with no chakra needed

The x mark on her forehead disappear with it as well

"I didn't get to sleep at all" She murmur as she throw out her blanket to the side and sat on the edge of the bed, stretching her arms wide she yawn

Relaxing a little, she had remember what happen last night, darn that was a ruckus

Holding her stomach, which was stab slowly healed last night using some herbs she pick while she's on her way home

Though she's quite happy on the fact, she won't be leaving

Because Sasuke had agreed to their secret deal

"_so it's that reason huh" Chieko remember all the things Sasuke said_

_Chieko smirk on this _

"_Yup what else"_

"_Why"_

"_because I have my secret, you have yours and… obviously, no one wants any secret to be revealed… but really"_

_Chieko cross her arms_

"_Why do you have so many damn question, there is just two answer on this… one you'll agree… after your survival test thingy with Kakashi we'll start your training… while two you'll reject it, and I'll leave this village and opportunity will disappear… and you're on your own"_

_Chieko look at Sasuke thinking_

_Chieko mentally thought 'You are lucky that I didn't put the 3rd option, shut up or die hahaha… you are really lucky I can't do that' she thought amusingly _

'_Fine" Sasuke finally answered as Chieko grin_

'_I'll bite on your bait' Sasuke said seriously_

"_Well… that's settles then…"_

Chieko put those thoughts aside with a smile as she got out of the bed and went straight to the window

Yup this is such a wonderful day

opening the curtains wide to welcome the light she

but then…

"Yo" Chieko eyes winded and

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH"

She spoke too soon

**~#######~**

Survival training grounds:

"Yo… sorry I'm late, you see a cat had pass by and I had to go the other way aro-

"LIAARRRR!" both Naruto and Sakura shouted animatedly as Sasuke stay silent on their side

Yes Kakashi had arrived 5 hours late

And…

"ARGHHH LET GO, I SAID LET GO DARN IT KAKASHI" now they had realize what Kakashi is carrying on his shoulder like a sack is

"CHI-CHAN" Sakura exclaim as they saw Chieko who had put down on the ground

Chieko wasn't wearing her usual yukata, but she is wearing a short black short that's cut few inches above her knees, white tank top and has a messy bed hair

She is also on her bare feet

"Chi-chan, what happen to you… you look like you were drag here out of your bed?" Sakura ask as she help Chieko up

"I _was_" Chieko hissed as she glare at Kakashi

Who just ignore her

"now that the team 7 is complete" Kakashi perch up

"Not part of it" Chieko blunted as she is once again ignore

"We can now start the survival test" Kakashi walk up to a chop wood and put a clock on the top of it

And press the alarm set

'_Click'_

"You have till noon to…" As the explaining goes on Chieko just stood there watching it

The whole scene played on her as she finally can't take it and decided to speak up

"And…?" Everyone look at her, Naruto who has a hard time on his position with his arms turn around to his back with Kakashi holding his hand, pointing out his kunai on him

"Yes? My dear niece?" Kakashi ask like he was not occupied

"What are these things, have to do with me?" She blunted crossing her arms

"Hmm well… my whole purpose was to bond with my lovely niece"

"Right~" Chieko said full of sarcasm, the other sweat drop

"you don't believe me don't you"

"No duh"

_Silence~~~~~~~ as they all stare both Kakashi and Chieko_

"You haven't thought about it don't you… you just drag me here randomly because you feel like it?" Kakashi blink at this as he scratch the back of his head

"Well… there's a part of it and the fact that… I told them I'll fail them if you didn't came… well we wouldn't want that right?" Kakashi said happily as he totally forgot about Naruto and let him go

"Well that reminds me"

Chieko who poof on Kakashi side then

**BAMM~**

Kakashi chuckle as a big bump grow on his head, once again the students sweat drop animatedly

As they all thought the two has a really weird relationship

"Ohhh~ yeah that felt better" Chieko exclaim as she pump up her two fist

"C-chi-chan?" Sakura sweat drop on this

"Well now I've done my duty, I'm leaving" Chieko said straight forwardly on Kakashi

"Aww why… and I even go to the trouble to-

"Don't care"

"Well at least do your da-

"Uncle" Chieko once again hissed and glare at Kakashi, Kakashi sweat drop

"Yeah ahaha uncle a favor"

"I thought you don't have one"

"Well thanks to this… I remember" Kakashi said pointing at his bump

Chieko look at Kakashi in suspicious but then gave a sigh

"fine… just make it quick" Kakashi whisper something to Chieko

Chieko blink as Sakura and Naruto were both curious at this

As Kakashi finish whispering, Chieko mentally look at Kakashi with disbelief

"you're kidding me?"

##################

Holding out few groceries, Chieko walk down the road with a trouble face

"Kakashi-sempai is really out of his mind" Chieko murmur as she thought about what Kakashi said to him

'_I need you to…. Cook me 3 bentos, for Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto' _

'_you're kidding me?'_

Chieko sigh for the second time around as she looks at the groceries in her hand

'_Well… I do want to try this out… but, I really have no idea how to start…?' she thought_

Then occupied with thoughts she accidentally

**Bump **Slightly with someone

"Ah-"She exclaim as try to balance her posture on the impact but then

she immediately bow her head as an apology and

"I'm so sorry" She apologies as she look up and saw…

"Ah…You" Chieko blink as the guy recognize him

He has pineapple style head and slightly brown bored eyes

"Ah me?" Chieko ask pointing at her self

Shikamaru, had recognize the girl… somewhere from… before but where

Oh… a picture of Naruto holding out a girl flash in his mind

'Oh~ her' he thought in a bored look

As he stare at the girl who has a big lavender eyes blinking at him questionably

To be continued…


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

**CHAPTER's TIME LINE: **Naruto season 1… the day of the survival test

_**String of Friendship**_

_By Ms. President13_

**Chapter nineteen**

"Ehehe I'm really really sorry for the trouble… um" Chieko sweat drop nervously as she had let the guy she just bump in help her with the groceries

Unfortunately the groceries plastic rip apart after the two of them bump in each other

"Shikamaru…" The guy said with a bored tone holding out few ingredients on his arms

Obviously not liking what he is doing and it's like he have no choice

"Ehehe… n-nice to meet you… and thank you again" Chieko said hesitantly with a large sweat drop on her head

'_W-what a weird guy' she thought _

'_troublesome' Shikamaru thought as _

_He look up the sky, while Chieko look at her feet, there's an intense silent as they walk_

_Silence~~~~~~~_

Chieko sweat drop 'this is so awkward' she thought

"So… " Chieko were surprise and look at Shikamaru

"Why are you on bare feet?" He ask with a same tone

Chieko blink and look down on her feet

She sweat drop

'_Oh right, I totally forgot about that, I should have at least went home to change first… idiot' She thought to herself_

"Ehehe. .. I'm in a hurry to… go get food, so I forgot my slippers" Chieko said with a sheepish laugh

"Hmm I see" Shikamaru once again look up to the sky

As Chieko once again focus on her feet

There's a silence~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So… um, do you cook food?" Chieko now ask not knowing what to say

Shikamaru look at Chieko

"Hmm… not recently… but I guess I do" Shikamaru answered simply

"Ah… I see"

Chieko once again look down her feet

As Shikamaru look up to the sky once again

There's a silence~~~~~~~~~~~~

'_ARRGHH I'M GOING TO DIE FROM SILENT ARRGGHHH WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS GUY!' Chieko scream on her mind_

As she just look down with a lot of weird wiggly lines roam around her head

"So…" Chieko look at Shikamaru hopefully thinking to break the awkwardness

"Where's your house?" Shikamaru ask

Chieko blink

"Pardon?" She repeatedly ask

Shikamaru gave a long sigh then repeated

"Where's your house?" Chieko sweat drop then look around

Then she realize

That they just pass her apartment

"Ahh… well ehehe" She look at Shikamaru scratching the back of her head

"We.. just pass it" Shikamaru gave a long sigh once again

'_Woman' He thought_

Chieko sweat drop nervously as she bow her head on Shikamaru

"I'm so sorry" She stated as Shikamaru just shrug it off saying it/s okay, even though it doesn't seems like it as he went ahead

'_Man, why do I feel so stiffen about this guy' Chieko whine on her head _

As they arrive on Chieko's apartment, 3rd floor 12th room Chieko open the door on her apartment and let Shikamaru in

They both place the ingredient to the table

Then Chieko had thank Shikamaru once again as he nodded

On her way to leading Shikamaru out she watches his every move thinking

Then when Shikamaru were on his way

Chieko cleared her mind and ran after Shikamaru

Without anymore thoughts

"U-UM~!" Shikamaru look up from the stairs where Chieko is looking at him

Shikamaru look at her

"C-can I… Ask one last favor?" Chieko bravely ask gulping out all her nervousness

Chieko is been thinking about it… and once again her mind came up with another idea to fix her problem regarding the whole cooking thing

And it's asking for help

###################

Wearing her usual Yukata and an apron, Chieko is on her small kitchen with Shikamaru on her side

"Wait… let me get this straight?..." Shikamaru look at Chieko pulling down the kitchen knife and look at Chieko

"You ask me to help you cook, but…. You have no idea what to cook?" he stated much simply

"Ah~… yeah?" Chieko hesitantly answer

Shikamaru sigh disapprovingly

As Chieko just stay quite with a small pout while looking away, not knowing how to react on that reaction

"Okay…" Chieko look at Shikamaru who grab an extra white apron and tighten his hair

Tying the apron on him he studied the ingredients

"I guessing you just grab all these ingredients randomly right?" Chieko nodded with a little suspicious

'_How does he know that?' she thought _

"And… I bet you have no idea how to cook either?"

"Ah yup"

'_Is this guy reading my mind?' Chieko thought with a large anime sweat drop_

"Well seeing all the ingredients here, we can only do curry… and rice" Shikamaru said as he wash his hands and throw Chieko some ingredients that she can chop

She caught it with ease

"O-okay" She reply with uneasy thought

'_What's curry?' she thought _

Shikamaru look at her commandingly

"Then we'll get started…"

Giving Shikamaru a determine look, Chieko nodded as yes

Chieko never tried cooking but now she is facing it, she felt kind off excited in the same time little nervous

She have no idea what hit her to ask this Shikamaru guy for help but…she felt no harm instinct on him… intellectual guy she can see it but… his aura is harmless as Naruto's

But what bothers her the most was

How did this guy know her, she never met him before

Though she remember, he is one of Ino's friends back then but never did they had a incident that they met

So how?

**CUT~**

"Ah~" Chieko exclaim calmly as she pull up her fingers bleeding blood

"Hey… how things goin- WHAT DA?" Shikamaru mentally drop some ingredients as his winded as he saw a large amount of blood flowing out of Chieko's finger

"Um… I think I cut my finger a little" Chieko said scratching the back of her head sheepishly, like it's no big deal

"THAT'S NOT LITTLE" Shikamaru exclaim grabbing Chieko's hand and putting it on the sink

He open the faucet as water splash out of it, washing Chieko's hand

Chieko was starring at Shikamaru's features, she saw him somewhere before but where

Akiyama never sleeps totally, and even if they are fainted and out of conscious they're senses are still open

While Chieko's memory are still blurry

Shikamaru glance at Chieko and saw her starring at him

Chieko just stare at Shikamaru as he stare back

Shikamaru look away with a embarrass look on his face

"Stop staring at me like that" He stated as he wipe Chieko's finger with the apron

"Mataku, you woman are all reckless" Shikamaru said as he grab a bandage on his kunai pouch and bandage Chieko's finger

Now both of them are sitting on the chair as Shikamaru bandage her hand

Shikamaru still feeling Chieko's stare, he look up at her

With her lavender eyes with his, they both stare at each other in silence

Shikamaru who once again look away now with a slight blush scratch the back of his head

And glance on Chieko, she is still staring at him

'_What's wrong with this woman' he thought _

Not taking it anymore, he poke the girl's forehead

"Stop that… don't you know its rude to stare" Chieko finally snap out of it and blink

Holding out her forehead, Shikamaru continue to spoke

"Really what were you thinking" Shikamaru bluntly ask

"Uhh~… nothing" Chieko nervously answered

"Spill it" Using the same commanding tone, Chieko sigh

"Its just that, I'm just wondering how you know me when we bump in each other "Chieko said honestly

"I swear, whoever stalking you… its not me" he said rather logically straight

"NO…no, that's not it, I was just uh… haahaha forget it…"

Theirs a silence as Chieko went back to what she was doing chopping food

Shikamaru, went on cooking as well but spoke while his at it

"Yesterday, when you were unconscious…a yellow head guy name Naruto brought you in the room where I am… and there I saw you"

Chieko look at Shikamaru rather surprise he spoke

"O-oh"

"We were actually wondering who you were"

"A-ah I see" Chieko nervously sweat drop on that info

"So I got a good look on you" Shikamaru then chuckle randomly

"to be honest… we actually thought that you are a Akiyama, you know that assassin legend story here" he said amusingly

Chieko mentally eyes winded on that and slightly pause on chopping the food

Chieko mentally hid her eyes with her bangs to control her urges

Her eyes already turn yellow on that reminder but

Shikamaru, eyes sharpen and take note on that

"Ah I see" Chieko continue to chop food and after she handed the bowl on Shikamaru

Now her eyes already turn back to lavender, as she look up to Shikamaru

"I don't blame you… I get that a lot" she said with a million dollar smile

Shikamaru grab the bowl and stare at Chieko for quite some time

Shikamaru is a really wise guy… and there's no doubt that there is something about this girl

But… as wise as he is

If his instinct is correct

He'll can never get out of this apartment alive if he further dug into this

To be continued


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry for the late update… busy with school… got a lot of paintings to pass so it's a bit of a rush this week

And sorry if I can only provide two chapter this week, even though I promise five…. It's just that I can't write good stories when I'm coop up with work in my head…next time, I'll give time to update

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

**CHAPTER's TIME LINE: **Naruto season 1… the day of the survival test

_**String of Friendship**_

_By Ms. President13_

**Chapter twenty **

"S-sugoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (W-wooow)" Chieko eyes brighten in excite as she lean on the table

While her feet are kicking up amusingly as she watch like a little kid Shikamaru pour curry on the 3 bento

"You are really really really good on cooking, you know that Shikamaru" Chieko said with a bright smile as she hum childishly

Shikamaru smile at this on amusement

"Not really, anyone can do a simple curry" he stated

"Even so even so… Shikamaru is a genius" she exclaim raising both her arms to express the GENIUS part

Shikamaru chuckle "I get that a lot, but I don't think on that way you are referring"

Chieko smile at Shikamaru as she continue to watch Shikamaru finish up the 3 bento

In the end, Chieko didn't able to help other than chopping… although Shikamaru insist her to try but in the end she just end up getting it burn and Chieko getting afraid to even get close to the boiling stove so it was a whole failure

Though it seems Chieko is quite satisfied with it, getting to watch someone cook is also a new experience for her too…

on the part time job she work at, she also wonder how Mrs. Damuya gets to cook all of the food so fast… but she never get to enter the kitchen that long to even watch the whole process because Chieko was quite busy serving customers

so she never thought watching someone cook can be sort off cool, especially when you are LEARNING

Shikamaru on the other hand, was quite amuse on the whole process… he never expected a girl to be this clueless on simple things, she is serial killer assassin that what he knows but if you look at her right now… it doesn't seem like it

For him, she just look like an ordinary girl, that's really enthusiastic with something so little like Cooking

Staring at Chieko with a amuse small smile he had snap out when Chieko's eyes drop on him

"Shikamaruuuuuuuuuu~~ this is soooooooooooooooooooooooooo delicious" Chieko exclaim with a really really bright smile

Witnessing this Shikamaru laugh

On Chieko's too happy face that's full of Curry on her mouth, unfortunately the curry were good for exactly three people so Chieko just use a spoon to taste some of the curry flavor from the container

"Really you act like a kid… I don't even count as a woman now" Shikamaru grab the end of his apron once again and wipe it on her mouth

"H-Hey mou ahhedi ip dat on ee (HEY you already wipe that on me)" she whine while being wipe on the face

"Don't care" Shikamaru said as he smirk and still wipe it on Chieko

As it all ended the cooking session, Chieko gave Shikamaru a bright smile and bid him good bye after saying THANK YOU VERY VERY MUCH

Shikamaru smile on this amusingly and look back with his pocket

"Well if I have time, I'd teach how to cook" he said, Chieko eyes winded on the door

"R-really" she exclaim

Shikamaru nodded as yes

Chieko grin

"Awesome" She exclaim and bow again to Shikamaru

"Thank you once again Shikamaru"

"H-hey I told you to stop doing that, don't be so formal to me"

Chieko blink with a smile and salute on Shikamaru playfuly

"Okay… hahaa" she giggle

As Shikamaru sigh at amusingly and ruffle on the girl's hair and left

Maybe he was mistaken after all, Chieko is rather normal if he really look at it… only her looks can be really deceiving

"ARIGATOU SHIKAMARU"

"Aa" Shikamaru replied giving a last unknown smile

######################

"Yosh" Chieko murmur as she carry steadily the three bento on her hand

Chieko gave a ready look at the door

"Lets go"

Chieko ran out her apartment and jump roof to roof and went on ahead back to the training grounds where the team 7 is

As she arrived, jumping down the fence of the gate she walked to the forest ground

"Oi.. Kakashi se- um Uncle, the food is here" She shouted carrying the bento with one hand

Looking around, the whole ground looks empty and only silence can be heard

"Oh and you own me 1000 yen for the groceries and… plus 500 for my effort" with a slight grin on that she stay still and look around

There's once again a silence… she look around confusingly scratching the back of her head

"Where are they?" she murmur

As she observe the whole ground silently

"Hmm~" she hums calmly while gazing her eyes to the mysterious forest

Sensing a faint of chakra

She shift her head to that direction

"Over there" she slowly walked to its direction

She tries to really locate the chakra but Chieko isn't a perfect sensory type at all

"That's weird" Chieko pause on her spot

"I know that someone is in here and…" Without noticing it she…

**STEP~ **

Chieko blink two times feeling something really soft on her feet

**STEP~ STEP~~~**

Can ground can be this soft

**STEP STEP~~~~!**

No that is impossible

So how?

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Will you cut it out" Someone hissed in annoyance as Chieko look down

After hearing a familiar voice

And there she Sasuke, her enemy dug down the ground and… she is stepping on him

"Aa…. Uchiha" Chieko stare at Sasuke

"Didn't see you there…." She immediately pull out her feet

Chieko put down the bentos and kneel to Sasuke looking at him amusingly

There's a large grin on her face

"Well… this is a scene you won't see every day… " Chieko smirk

"Shut up"

"aww are you having hard time?" She ask playfully as Sasuke just glare at her then look away

"Aww… too bad you can't handle Kakashi… I can see that I'm the one who's going to have a hard time training you if you can't even get out of that mess… and look"

Chieko gesture on Sakura whose on the floor

"You even scared cherry blossom… tsk tsk pathetic little Chicken butt head" She said amusingly

Yes, she's really enjoying the fact that she is making fan of Sasuke

'_Yeah, I didn't know the whole revenge thing was kind of fun, no wonder this guy wants it' she thought amusingly_

"Shut up… and just help me here" He glare

Chieko gaps in pretend

"My my Uchiha-san, don't you remember who you are talking to, I'm your sensei… so have some respect"

"Respect my ass, I didn't agree for you to be my sensei, I just let you help me on my training… so you won't go home pitifully"

Chieko vein pop on that but force a smile

" Oh sorry.. Chicken butt head… I can't respect your ass because I can't see it along with your body… I bet it ran away because of your stupid pride and ego" Chieko glared back

Now both of them once again had a glaring contest with super spark colliding at each other

Chieko who still isn't finish, spoke once again

"And for your information. …YOU ARE CRAZY… thinking things on a different way, you are the one who is pitifully and needed my help in training and… HERE"

Snapping that out Sasuke had shut up and look away with a stubborn look

Chieko out of frustration just stuck her tongue out

There's a silence as Sasuke sigh

"Just get me out of here" Sasuke said tired of arguing with Chieko

Chieko surprise on that sudden soft tone, still reply

"Beg and I'll think about it"

Sasuke mentally vein pop at this as his left eye twitch in annoyance and sigh once again controlling his temper to fight back

"Please…" Sasuke gritted

As Chieko smirk on Sasuke's suffering of broken ego

"Hmmm… close enough… "Chieko said rather satisfied

Chieko stood up and walk in front of Sasuke

"Since were already here, let us use this as training" She said

"so you won't let me out here?"

"No and yes… you'll get out of there, but you'll partly do it… since you just partly do my request" Chieko stood straight staring down on Sasuke explaining

"Pulling you down there is harder than getting you out… because pulling you down needs to learn the earth ninjutsu… but on your case… getting you out only needs chakra… so I'm guessing you know how to control Chakra, right?" She ask cockily

Sasuke just nodded yes at this

Chieko cross her arms in provoke

"Then let me see it" She smirk

"Contain all your Chakra on your right hand and bust it out"

Sasuke listening to this just follow without anymore word

He focus attentively on his right hand and

**CRASHHH~~~**

His right arm bust out of the ground in too much power

"Good" Chieko commented

But Sasuke was quite exhausted

Chieko grin at this

'_I knew it, he is type of person who let it all out it one strike… totally no control' She thought _

Chieko sigh at this and walk closer

"Looks like you are totally have no control on chakra… wasting a lot of them just now" Sasuke look up on Chieko panting

Chieko grab Sasuke's hand

"Really… you are pathetic" Pulling out Sasuke from the ground

Sasuke felt Chieko's warm hand and chakra flowing in him and letting him out

But then Sasuke's feet were knob for the steady life down for a really long time and he….

Fell

"W-what? ahhh" Chieko out balance not expecting Sasuke to be that heavy and then

….

…

Silence~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chieko eyes winded as so as Sasuke

Both of them lay steady on the ground

Eyes snap winded

Shock

I mean Really shock

Wanna know why?

One reason

Sasuke's lips were well press on Chieko

Both their soft lips press tightly together

Chieko and Sasuke's mind were both blank

As Sasuke finally lean back, slowly he can feel Chieko's lips depart from him

As well as Chieko

Slowly they both stare at each other

As the whole thing process and finally snap with a

**SNAP~~**

Chieko's face went red and blush hard and hold out her mouth and look away

while Sasuke put a hand on his head with a troubled look and also heat suppresses his face as he turn away too

Then they both hissed on the same time

"Shit!"

To be continued….

Thank you for all your review

and

Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

**CHAPTER's TIME LINE: **Naruto season 1… the day of the survival test

_**String of Friendship**_

_By Ms. President13_

**Chapter twenty-one**

Kiss (On normal people): kissing happens when both lips collide to each other. It is a sign of showing great affection to someone

…

Kiss ( on Akiyama): is a sign of weakness and surrender to a person, this can only be given on contraction of matrimony to another Akiyama to extend the clan

…

Kiss (on Chieko): is the most disgusting thing ever experience

"YOU" Chieko who is now far far away end from Sasuke holding her mouth with a large blush on her face

"YOU MOLESTER PERVERTED KIND OF A JERK….HOW STUPID CAN YOU BE TO FALL DOWN BECAUSE OF YOUR OWN STUPID FEET AND PULLING ME DOWN WITH YOUR STUPID HEAVY BODY AND MOLESTING ME WITH YOUR DIGUSTING PERVERTED STUPID LIPS" Chieko shouted on the tops of her lungs

NO yup NO… Chieko didn't like the whole idea this had happen to her right now. She hated it and felt disgusted in it… why…WHY DOES SHE MADE A CONTRACT OF MATRIMONY TO THAT CHICKEN BUTT HEAD… SHE COULD HAVE DO IT TO ANYONE…BUT WHYYYYYY HIM

Sasuke vein pop on Chieko's stupid over dramatic reaction

"SHUT UP… its not like I want that to happen, you are the one who's in the way, don't act like you are the one who is the victim here…and you are over reacting"

"VICTIM?... don't make me laugh Uchiha… I am way over hand than you, look at me jerk…PRETTY GIRLS LIKE ME SHOULDN'T EVEN MAKE CONTRACTS WITH CHICKEN BUTT HEAD LIKE YOURS… ESPECIALLY NOW WITH YOUR STINKING LIPS POUTING AROUND DANGEROUSLY IN IT…AND for a second point around genius… IF YOU CAN'T SEE IT…I'm a girl… kissing someone still count as a disgusting thing to me… especially to the one's I DON'T LIKE… it's like kissing a dog with rabies… I'll be abnormal if I don't over react and go panic with it and I BET THOSE ALREADY TOUCH OTHERS LIPS OR GUYS LIPS EEEEWWW DISGUSTING-"

Sasuke sweat drop as he watch Chieko in range and still chatter endlessly… he never expected this girl can have this girly side too… over reacting in something so simple

Sasuke observe Chieko on head to toe… Chieko blushing like a in love maiden and stammering on the corner, Chieko looks really like a girl right now, but it's not like he didn't know…. He know it, that's why he is really frustrated when he keep losing to her… but still… will a girl panic like that when they had them kiss…? By a guy

And to see it's point of view… Sasuke isn't bad looking either

Unless…Sasuke look at Chieko whose still babbling around in a red face

She likes him? But won't admit it….

Yes, that explains it… I mean every girl do… like him, with his looks? Its not impossible this girl too… but it's not like he cares but

What if this girl… is only toying with him on the whole training and just end up wasting his time then he won't ever get to beat Itachi…

Sasuke eyes narrow with this… he have no time with stupid girls who only waste their time on him…

Sasuke uncontrollably walk close to Chieko

Chieko mentally stop babbling as she can feel Sasuke come closer

Chieko look confusingly on Sasuke who seem different right now…

"W-wait what are you-"

**SLAM~~~**

Chieko eyes winded as she was push to the tree by Sasuke

his eyes were covered with his bangs in range

"You" Chieko heard Sasuke spoke darkly

"You are a girl… but… you are an Akiyama"

Chieko continue to listen to Sasuke

As he lean closer caging her on his arms pin to the tree

Chieko just calmly stare at Sasuke

"I expect you not to play with me?... if you like me then I don't care" Sasuke said as he look straight to Chieko

Chieko blink at this but continue to stare

Sasuke lean closely to Chieko

Chieko held up her breath totally, surprise on this

She can feel Sasuke well built body against her as Sasuke place his lips next to Chieko's ear and whisper

"Just train me right… and don't show those disgusting feelings when were training then were fine" Sasuke then grab a strand of Chieko hair while pulling away, He smirk

"You got that" Sasuke eyes laid on Chieko, expecting to see the same blushing face and puppy eyes but saw

"Shit you" Sasuke eyes dumbfounded as Chieko curse him with growl staring at her with her golden eyes now

"Get your stinking hands off me… before _I cut it off for you" _She growl pure of hatred

She push Sasuke out of her way

Sasuke was surprise on this, was he wrong

"Oh bet… you are darn wrong" Chieko growl as her eyes glow gold

Sasuke look at Chieko in confusion

"You know… I admit, you had the looks but I pity you… if you don't have brains" Chieko snap that as Sasuke back away

Chieko walk pass Sasuke as she push him away

"You know sometimes, you guys make me sick…. I'm a girl but don't get your head in a wrong Idea, idiot… I'm still an Akiyama… I acted like that because there's a part of me whishing… That one day, I get to kiss a guy too… but the guy that i like and…..want to marry… so" Chieko look back to Sasuke now back to her lavender eyes shining in belief and dignity

"SO I feel wasted when I just waste my first kiss to you"

"Then why does it is such a darn big deal" Sasuke said, sounding much more of a concern

For the first time in Sasuke life have he thought about girls and how they feel… and just as this girl talk to him likes this make him feels like he is very insensitive

"AREN'T YOU LISTENING BECAUSE I'M A GIRL" Chieko shouted with a blush of embarrassment on her face

Sasuke sweat drop on this

As Chieko looks shyly at Sasuke and as she look down in embarrassment

"B-because Sakura and Ino said…"

_FLASHBACK:_

_When Chieko was a child, she know nothing about outside… about friendship and anything… so everything Ino and Sakura mention to Chieko seems to be a fact to her _

"_I heard… Lara gave her first kiss to Ryou-kun and now they are engage" Ino said with a grin_

"_But Ino they're like ten" Sakura whine in impossible_

_The three young girls were eating on the ice cream parlor_

"_And? … age doesn't matter… so Chi-chan you got that?" Ino said proudly looking at Chieko who seem busy eating_

"_Uh … what?" _

"_Never… I mean never give your first kiss to anyone you don't like or…."_

"_Or"_

_Ino grin_

"_You will be stuck with him for the rest of your life" _

_Chieko eyes winded in horror_

"_R-really.. I didn't know that, wasn't kissing weren't a big deal?" Chieko react_

"_No its not…Girls kiss is her life" Both Sakura and Ino chorus_

_End of Flashback:_

"That's stupid" Sasuke said holding out his forehead with a sigh

Chieko pout at this and growl

"No its not… Ino said it's girls rule" Chieko argued

Now both Sasuke and Chieko were sitting on the grass talking to each other comfortable

"Then why do you have to follow those darn rules" Sasuke said frustratedly having a hard time getting to the girls head

"B-because I want to be a normal girl, Akiyama has rules so I figure being an ordinary girl needs to follow it to" Chieko said rather embarrass, and doesn't want to admit her weaknesses to change

Especially not to Sasuke, but she feels comfortable talking honestly with her enemy like this

"Aren't you ordinary?"

Chieko look at Sasuke with are 'are you sane look'

"Do ordinary girl kill, like I do?"

"No"

"See?... I suck"

"Then why do you want to be ordinary anyway… you'll survive better in this world if you stay as yourself"

"Because" Chieko look down

"Because…. I can't find happiness… to what I am now" Chieko said looking down

The wind blow Chieko hair, giving a bright view of Chieko's lonely looking face

Sasuke eyes were completely dumbfounded at Chieko, his heart skip a beat on Chieko's voice but brush this off and look away

There's a silence as Sasuke spoke

"Okay I give up… then I'll just take it back" Sasuke said with a sigh

Chieko look at hopefully at Sasuke

"Really, you will?" Chieko ask, Sasuke look amusingly at Chieko's happy looking face

"Sure… "

"But wait…" Chieko look at Sasuke confusingly

"How can you?... take it back?" She ask

Sasuke look closely at Chieko, with a serious look

Then slowly he reach out Chieko's face

The wind blew as there's a silence, and that brush of a wind millions of leaves roam around and

Sasuke slowly lean to Chieko

"W-wait, what are you-mmm" Chieko eyes winded as

he slowly put his lips on her… cutting Chieko's words

Chieko was so surprise

Sasuke kiss Chieko with his eyes close, leaning and pressing his lips gently

He can feel Chieko hold her breath in this

slowly

He draw apart

"There… I took it back" Chieko blink at Sasuke who look away

There's a silence…

Chieko hold out her lips then look at Sasuke

"Oh… so that means… that kiss never happen?" Chieko ask rather clueless

"Nope" Sasuke said looking down not showing his face

"You sure?" Chieko ask suspiciously

"Aa"

It Chieko a while to believe but

Then she gave a bright smile and felt relief

"Good… thanks, I never knew there's a counter on that rule" Chieko exclaim standing up and grabbing the bentos

"Hey… Uchiha… since the whole thing never happen… don't you dare mention it to anyone okay" Sasuke look at Chieko who were smiling so brightly

Sasuke just nodded

"Good… our training start… 1 hour after this" Chieko said then disappear in a flash

Sasuke who sat there hold out his lips

"Tsk… " He ruffled his head frustratedly

"w-why did I did that" he murmur then dug his head on his arms

"That girl is such idiot… believing on those stupid beliefs" He growl

"How stupid" He growl more then look up to the sky

Chieko's face flash on his mind as he stood up

"Damn it" he curse

To be continued….


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

**CHAPTER's TIME LINE: **Naruto season 1… the day of the survival test

_**String of Friendship**_

_By Ms. President13_

**Chapter twenty-two**

"damn it" Sasuke murmur as he walk to Sakura, to wake her up

Chieko who said to left….. was still there… hiding on the tree

With her head down using the shadows to hide her eyes whose showing great expression

As she look up, her face were pure red and her hands were clutching tight on her chest confusingly

"W-why?" she murmur out of confusion as

She hold out her lips then

Slowly clutch her fist

Biting her lower lip in frustration

Chieko turn away and disappear

Yes, that was all pretend, anyone can sense it

Do you want to know why?

Because of one reason we all know

Chieko hated Sasuke

Because of the fact that her two best friend get separated because of it

But is that the only reason ?

Yes Chieko hated Sasuke with all her heart

But In the same time

There is this mystery

_Flashback:_

_little Chieko (who is still an Akiyama heir): _

_Sitting resting on the tree, she has a lot of blood in her body _

_And she is wounded badly_

_Though those wound were stubbornly ignore by Chieko who is just resting and staring lifelessly out the blue _

_She was like a doll_

_A lifeless doll, who has no life and feel so empty inside_

_WHOoo-oooshh_

_Chieko didn't bother to turn her head to the upcoming visitor for she already know who he is _

_A kid with a black hair, onyx eyes came and has a serious look on his face_

_He stare at Chieko consciously _

_While he is putting down another tray of food for her_

_The kid is been doing that since he first saw Chieko resting there wounded_

_Without saying a word the kid just go there and give her food, bandage, tea and everything then ran away_

_Chieko didn't understand the kid or does she care _

_So the time she got recovered she immediately left, without seeing the kid who help her_

_Chieko (first runaway):_

_Chieko saw the kid again but now he was smiling and grinning happily with his brother who is carrying him in his back_

_Chieko who seem curious started to watch him from afar, everyday_

_His life, his smile… he looks so happy that she is rather jealous _

_But while looking at him made her felt kind of happy_

_And at peace_

_She wonder why?_

_While thinking that she went to the park and think_

_and that's where Chieko first met Ino and Sakura_

_Chieko (Runaway for good):_

_When Chieko finally living in konoha its been a year or so_

_Because of that Chieko felt alive little by little _

_She can't help but to remember that its not only Ino and Sakura she should be thanking but also the kid she saw _

_For he is the one who first made Chieko think that_

_There is something in this world that can make her happy _

"_Ne Ino, I have to go" Chieko said _

"_Aww… why, I'm going to show my one only love and you are going to go? Why?"_

"_Sorry, sorry… its just that, something came up and its really really important so…will you let me pass"_

_Ino sigh at Chieko who is pleading with a grin_

"_Oh~.. shoot, what else can I do"_

"_Yay… thanks, I promise I'll get to meet your guy later…BYE" With that Chieko immediately dash around the village_

_Chieko look everywhere for him_

_She need to find him, she's little different now_

_Maybe now, she can_

_She can talk to him _

_And she could finally thank him_

_For taking care of him, for knowing him and for letting her see life_

_Even though he can't remember her, still she want to thank him_

_And maybe they can be friends like Ino and Sakura did_

_Smiling at this in excite _

"_I'm Chieko nice to meet you" Chieko practice with a smile then giggle and continue to look for him _

_She can't remember the guys face clearly, but she can remember the guys aura and chakra… _

_Jumping tree to tree she finally pause when something caught her eyes_

_Its him, IT'S REALLY HIM_

_Chieko smile at this and immediately dash to the guy without thinking but then_

_She pause… and stop her track when she saw_

_The guy with Ino, and Ino clinging on him_

_She is Ino's first love?_

_Chieko eyes winded as this, not believing what she is seeing_

_Yes it is… why haven't she notice it_

_A picture of hi, that ino showed yesterday flash on her mind_

_So that's why its looks so familiar_

"_Sasuke-kun" INo cheered happily_

_Chieko was surprise, but she cannot understand why can't she just step in and introduce herself… I mean wouldn't that be easier_

_But the guy know… who she really is, he could tell Ino who she was _

_But its not only that_

_Ino's voice flash to her_

'"_his name is UchihaSasuke and I'll do anything for him and I'll fight anyone for him even my closest friends… because he is mine"_

"_And I love… him"_

_Love him_

_Love him_

_Chieko mentally pause on this _

_Not knowing what to do_

_Wait, why does she worry about that… do, do she secretly like the guy who help her _

_Do she…._

_NO NO…NO NO WAY…SHE CAN'T …OR SHE WILL LOSE…SHE WILL DEFINITELY LOSE _

_Her friends_

_Ino… cared much about that guy and_

_And I'll be a traitor… if I like him_

_Friends_

_Shouldn't take away someone's love_

_Because Ino said that would be hurtful and….._

_And _

_I'll fight anyone for him even my closest friends_

_I don't want to fight Ino… or any of my friends_

_I don't like fighting at all_

"_Oh Chi-chan" Ino notice Chieko from afar_

_That's right…. _

_I don't _

_I don't want that to happen_

_Now_

_Ino and Sakura is my life_

_This guy _

_Doesn't mean anything to me now_

_And _

_I'll protect our friend ship _

_No matter what_

_Chieko look at Ino, but then when the guy about to turn to look at Chieko_

_Her eyes immediately sharpen and hesitately step back_

_But then she gritted her lip and close her eyes and force ran away_

_As fast as she could_

_Chieko (after helping Sasuke on massacre):_

_Chieko learn to change her feelings towards the guy_

_She forget everything about him_

_And try create a whole new memory to be able to protect her two best friend_

_Slowly she learn to hate him, slowly by slowly as she watch him grew different_

_And try to find everything bad about him so… she can detest him more_

_And slowly _

_She also avoid him and because of that she forgot everything_

_But then Sakura and Ino finally fought about Sasuke_

_And on the same time… she started acting confusingly_

_Whenever Sakura take her to observe Sasuke_

_She felt her heart beat loudly_

_And she had no idea why_

_And because of that…she felt like she is doing something bad so_

_she felt like a whole traitor _

_she think that, there is something she is doing that's making it look like she is manipulating her friends_

_she felt so bad in it… that's why she wanted it to stop _

_but she just can't _

_Chieko was so depress and frustrated that she decided to just kill him instead_

_Yes its her decision, for her best friends and for her self_

_So she can just bury her lie… forever_

_So she can protect her friendship_

_yes_

_She can use that method for the last time_

_The method of being Akiyama_

'_Only death can end the whole suffering'_

_Yes… akiyama's easy way out _

_But as you know, she didn't able to do it_

_And now she's here on the hospital helping this guy_

_Why? Because of his brother who love this guy_

_Whhhhhhhhyyyyyyyyyyy? Is she still here_

_She have no idea…. Maybe because she is stupid and the same time stupider_

"_Ne… little girl Is he your brother?" the nurse ask_

"_No"_

"_Your relative"_

"_No"_

"_Your childhood friend then"_

"_No"_

"_Ohhhh~~~ then he is you crush" Chieko left eye twitch on that annoyance_

_She felt like a whole traitor… she is no better than the two_

_Then they could have hated her like they did to each other _

_Sighing at this.. she frustratedly growl and walk away, to leave but _

"_AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" Chieko eyes winded in that as she turn back to the kid _

"_Oh no…CALM DOWN KID" The nurse tried to hold back Sasuke who screaming wildly like posses _

_But it was invalid so the nurse ran out and called the doctor_

"_DOCTOR DOCTOR" _

"_Ah wait don't leave" Chieko tried to stop the nurse but she already left_

_Cursing low in her breath she ran next to the bed_

"_ARRRGHHHHHH AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Don'T KILLLLLLLLLTHEM" _

_Sasuke were crying and clutching his head _

_He is… he is in pain _

_Chieko didn't know what to do_

_She is panicking _

"_H-hey ahh st-top ah" Chieko gritted her teeth trying to think of something _

_But when Sasuke cried in pain again_

_Chieko's body automatically move and held Sasuke_

_Hugging tightly_

"_S-stop it darn it… its okay..its okay…I'm here I'm here" She murmur repeatedly as she hug Sasuke to calm down_

_Holding him tightly _

_She can feel her whole emotion let out_

_Sasuke just cried and cried on Chieko's arms without knowing_

_She can feel Sasuke body and its shiver in loneliness and pain_

_and _

_She had done this, until Sasuke calm down and went to sleep_

_After that there's a silent _

_Chieko just sat there staring at the guy_

_She do like him… but hated him in the same time_

"_ARRGHH… this is so confusing" Chieko exclaim in frustrated _

_Ever since then Chieko is been visiting the hospital every night without anyone knowing _

_And now she is the one taking care of him then ran without any word_

_And on the last night of Sasuke in the hospital _

_Chieko hold on to Sasuke forehead with a sad smile _

"_I didn't able to thank you last time… so… thank you" she smile at Sasuke and lean_

_Chieko planted a small kiss on the cheeks on Sasuke_

"_Now were even… " with that Chieko back away then _

_Disappear_

_But she stop on the nurse counter to use a jutsu to erase the nurse memory about her _

_Then she look back_

"_This is last time I'll remember you as that guy…" She look away_

"_for now on you are only Uchiha… to me" _

End of flashback

Chieko sitting on the rock, next to the bento

is trap in thoughts

Then she remember yesterday when she cried while she hesitated to kill Sasuke

The crying part confuse her too

But remembering the past… makes that crying … predictable

Her past is such a pain

Such a pain indeed

"Memory suppressing jutsu eh…"

She murmur… after getting an idea

"The one that I use towards the nurse, can only be use once every four years…. "

Chieko stood up slowly

"It's already pass 4 years since then… so now"

Chieko close her eyes and open it

Golden eyes emerge her who pupil as she glow white and her hair float around unnatural by the chakra

"I should have done this… ages ago.. if I had the energy"

Chieko made a hand sign then close her eyes

"AKIYAMA" Chieko shouted

As the x mark on her head glow white

"….MEMORY SUPPRESS JUTSU" she exclaim as her hands swiftly made difficult hand sign

The x mark unnaturally rotate

Chieko hands tighten obviously bearing the pain

And as it stop

everything that Chieko wants to forget flash on her mind

The Sasuke kid

The Sasuke that kiss her

And the Sasuke that change her

It all flash on her mind

And then, as it all set

The x mark rotate back and once it is place back

It glow red and dug back to Chieko's forehead

"SEALED"

Chieko open her eyes

Snapping it dangerously

Then slowly it calm down and turn back to lavender

everything stop by then

….there's a silence…

As everything change

And questionably now

The bento were back in her hands

And

"Oi.. Kakashi se- um Uncle, the food is here" She shouted carrying the bento with one hand

Looking around, the whole ground looks empty and only silence can be heard

"Oh and you own me 1000 yen for the groceries and… plus 500 for my effort"

Chieko grin as in nothing happen

And

Everything is forgotten.

Minds are powerful things

But to Akiyama they are like tools

Tools that can easy be control

To be continued…


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

**CHAPTER's TIME LINE: **Naruto season 1… the day of the survival test

_**String of Friendship**_

_By Ms. President13_

**Chapter twenty-three**

"Mataku" Chieko whine as she is walking around the forest

"Where is he?" looking around she continue to walk around until she sense a chakra from above

She look up and

"Arrrggghhh just a little bit more" there she saw that yellow head guy

Naruto?... was it

"Hah" he exclaim while the rope on his feet were finally as he fall and flip down

But then as he meet the ground

"Oh… hey" he greeted

"Ah" but Chieko's warning was too late as

another rope tied him dangling

"UAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGHHHHHHH YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME" he exclaim

Chieko staring at this chuckle

"hahaha"

Naruto look down with anime tear

"Help~" he yelp

"haahahaha" Chieko laugh as she put down the bentos and grab Naruto's kunai's who's on the ground

"I'm not suppose to interfere or anything but… I just can't leave you here… could I?" she twirl the kunai and ready to aim

"W-wait… do you know how to use those?" he ask panicky

Chieko look at Naruto amusingly thinking that he have no idea

"Don't worry… I believe in beginners luck" Chieko said playfully as she aim

"Arrrhhhgg WAIT"

**CUT~~BAM**

"O-oooww" Naruto whine holding out his head

"See?"

"Yeah… hahaha thanks"

"No biggie"

They both grin at each other

"By the way what's that?" Naruto ask pointing at the bentos

"Ah.. you mean this?... these are bentos, Kaka- uh Uncle ask me to cook it for you guys"

"B-bentos?" Naruto ask wide eyes as

**GROOOOWWLLLLLLL~~~**

"Oooohh" Chieko stupidly awed at the loud sound Naruto's stomach roar

"Ah… hehehe sorry about that" Naruto scratch the back of his head and blush on embarrassment on this

"I can't blame you… Uncle is a mean dude… but, I'm sorry to say that I can't still give you one… it would have been unfair"

"Oh… its alright" Naruto sigh in disappointment

"Anyway shouldn't you be going to find Uncle…? I mean you guys are having a test right?" Chieko ask as both her and Naruto was now walking to the stone grave direction

To place the bento

Naruto who's focusing on the bento with a drool on his face… is a having a hard time restraining himself because of carrying it

"ah.. uh what… ah yeah… were fighting him to get those bells" Naruto barely reply

Chieko smile at this amusingly

"Oh I see… that, test again… Man, I wish guys won't fail… especially Sakura" Chieko murmur loud enough for Naruto to hear

"Hmm.. what do you mean"

"Well… I don't usually hang around with my Uncle when he test his new students… but to what I remember last time… he really fail them all… Now that I think about it… he never had pass anyone at all… so if ever you guys succeed then… you are his first…."

"Oh~"

"I have no idea if he is doing it on purpose or just plain sadist….though I wish you guys good luck"

"Haahaha thanks… don't worry I'll definitely get those bells and kick our sensei butt… I mean ah…"

"Don't worry… I'm dying to kick his butt too"

"Hahaha"

"hhahaha"

They both laugh comfortably

"You can just put it down there… thank you for your help Naruto" Chieko stated as Naruto put the bentos on grave stone

"Hahah no worries, well see ya… Chieko-chan" With that Naruto disappear

Chieko staring at where Naruto headed, she smile amusingly and walk away to look for Kakashi

Though Chieko is well aware of the fact that Naruto went back to eat the bentos

"what a funny guy" Chieko murmur and look for Kakashi

###########################

"Yo.. Chineko-chan…are the bentos done" Kakashi ask who is sitting on the top of the tree reading Icha Icha Paradise

"Of course… but darn you hard to find" Chieko whine standing upside down on the other tree

She twirl and sat on the branch

"What are you talking about, I was here the whole time?"

"No you weren't"

"Yes I am, really Chieko… improve your Chakra sensory it sucks"

"No it isn't"

"Then why can't you find me?"

"Because you are suppressing your freaking chakra…Cheater"

Kakashi just chuckle at this

"Okay okay.. you win…. But where's the bento?"

"I left it on the grave stone'

"Hmm… I see"

Both Kakashi and Chieko stared quite, while Kakashi sat up and close his book

Silence~~~~

Both Chieko and Kakashi then look at eachother

Then they both smirk amusingly on the same time

POooF

########################

"ITTADAIKIMASU" Naruto cheered and about to dig in but

PoooFFF

Kakashi appear on the top of the grave stone sitting calmly as well as Chieko who's sitting beside Naruto with her feet cross, smiling amusingly

Naruto went pale on Kakashi and Chieko's appearance

"I-I was just kidding" Naruto stammered nervously

"Excuse rejected" Kakashi said as Chieko chuckle then

""

Naruto was now tied on the rope on a wood and

**!**

"So that's times up?" Chieko ask

Kakashi nodded as yes

"Awwww…. Could you just fail the two guys and save Sakura?" Chieko ask

"No, Sakura just fail badly as the two… so no can do"

"Man" Chieko curse

######################

Chieko who is now sitting far on the tree watching as Kakashi explain his decision

She stay silent, watching the three every reaction

"I don't get this training at all…. " she murmur leaning back on the tree

"Back on my home… my training is nothing like this" Chieko said carefreelly putting both hands behind her head

Looking up to the sky she remember how she grew up

She grew up only one thing on her mind and that is to kill

And those harsh training were almost… life after death

Chieko close her eyes

As a vision of her, who's still young appear

'_Arrrghhhhhh…' She is tied on the chain up in the air, she was just 3 that time_

'_I don't want to hear any cry of pain' someone shouted_

'_mmmm' she bite her tongue, tears form on her eyes as blood rolled out from her mouth_

'_hiyaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh'_

_ as leather slap on her back_

'_silence'_

'_Very good… Chieko' his dad said_

_There Chieko broke the chain, her eyes were golden yellow… and it was lifeless and dull_

_Staring down the man who's head less, holding out a leather whip on his hand_

…..

_FUAAWWWWWWWWWKKKKKKK_

"_ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" a scream of a woman was heard as she saw _

_Chieko pierce her hand on his husband, blood exploded out its body as Chieko mercilessly pull out her hand_

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh nooooooooooooooooooooo" _

_Chieko were covered with blood, her eyes were cold _

_The woman's husband eyes winded on Chieko_

"_G-give it back" it said gesturing his heart organ on Chieko's hand_

_Chieko look at him but then _

_FWOOOOOOOSHHHHHHH_

_The man's eyes winded then he collapse dead on the floor _

_Chieko crush its heart just like a bug, blood spluttered everywhere _

"_N-nooo" Chieko turn her attention to woman who's face were full of fear_

"_N-noooooooo STAYYYYYYYYYYY AWAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY NO I'm BEGGGGGGGINNNNNGGGGG YOU"  
><em> 

_Chieko walk to the woman cornered, grabbing a wood from the side, she approach the woman_

"_NOOOOOOOOOO STAY AWAY" the woman shriek in fear grabbing the bottle on the side she throw it on Chieko _

_It hit Chieko but… it was nothing to her, blood…. Rolled down Chieko's forehead but continue to walk towards the woman_

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PLEASE DOOOOOOONNNN'T KILLLLLLL MMMMMEE NOOOOOOO"_

_Chieko raise the wood dangerously then _

"_ACCCCCCCCCCKKKKKK"_

_She stab the woman numerously _

"_Ahhh ACCCCCKKKKKKK ACK" the woman drop dead_

"_uwwwwwwahhhhh uwaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh" a cry of a baby was heard_

_It was on the storage, She approach it _

_Grabbing the baby, she look at it_

_It was innocent and young_

_The woman and man wanted protect it _

_But unfortunately_

_Chieko throw the Baby down _

"_Uuuuwwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaa- STAB_

_There's a silence as blood come out and the baby is dead_

_Chieko throw the wood aside_

_then lick her hand which were covered with blood_

_She smirk at this _

_then_

_A hand laid on her right shoulder_

"_Very good indeed, my daughter" _

Chieko open her eyes

"You okay?" Kakashi ask who is now on the other branch reading his icha icha paradise

"Yeah" Chieko murmur looking down

She clutch her fist

To be continued….


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

**CHAPTER's TIME LINE: **Naruto season 1… the day of the survival test

_**String of Friendship**_

_By Ms. President13_

**Chapter twenty-four**

Kakashi glancing at an occupied Chieko

Thought silently

'_Something is bothering this girl' _

Chieko stayed quiet for the whole time

Both she and Kakashi were observing Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto from afar

And then Kakashi saw Chieko sigh loudly

Kakashi glance at this amusingly

"You know.." Chieko shift her head to Kakashi

Who is reading his icha icha paradise

"When your sempai ask you if you alright? You should answer them honestly" Kakashi stated calmly not sparing a glance out from his boo

Chieko look at this amusingly

Even though She and Kakashi always argue and tease each other

Their Sempai and Kouhai relationship is still so strong

"I did answer you honestly Ba~ka" Chieko said with a bratty tone and smile

Kakashi then grin at Chieko

"Well you don't look like you were alright"

Chieko slowly turn her smile down and slowly glance at Sakura

Then to Sasuke

"Hey" Chieko called after a long silent

"Hmm?"

"Remember what I said on the first day we met… when you ask so many question about me?"

Kakashi was some how confuse on Chieko sudden down attitude

"Yeah" Kakashi just nodded

"Well…"

_Flashback:_

_Young Kakashi and Chieko were on patrol at night_

_Both of them were silent and not talking _

_Kakashi being the oldest tried to break from the silent_

"_So… " Chieko glance silently on Kakashi_

"_Care to tell me something about yourself?"_

_Chieko just stayed quite_

"_Anything will do I guess… since we are going to be partners for a long time said the Hokage.. we might as well get to know each other" Kakashi gave a friendly smile_

_Chieko just stayed quite and stare at him_

"…_.."_

_There is a long silent_

"_You are not much of chatter aren't you?" Kakashi said chuckling_

"_I…" Kakashi heard for the first time _

_Chieko's soft voice behind her mask_

"…_.don't need tell you anything?" Kakashi expecting cold reply sigh and smile_

"_Well I expect that-" Kakashi was surprise when Chieko cut him off with an amuse smile_

"_I'm sure you'll get to find out anyway…"_

_Chieko pull out her mask off then smile at him_

"_Sempai"_

_End of Flashback:_

"Do you found out already?..." Kakashi was surprise on that sudden question

He then chuckle

"You sounded like you wanted me to know anyway?" He ask amusedly

"I do… "

"Then why not just tell me"

"Because it will be harder to explain if you don't find out yourself and…"

"And…"

"I'll decide if I'll kill you if find out or… not"

**SILENCE…..there is an intense silence**

Kakashi then chuckle

"That wouldn't be necessary Chineko Akiyama-chan"

Chieko flinch and by the sound of her surname her eyes went gold

Chieko chuckle at this

"I knew it" She smirk and look at Kakashi

"Well… I knew we were watching each other… but I weren't planning confronting you about this anyway" Kakashi shrug his shoulders

Kakashi then pocket his book and turn his full attention on Chieko

"so I'm quite surprise…. What happened?" Kakashi ask

Chieko frown and glare unconsciously on the air

"because of your stupid student"

Kakashi blink then amusingly smile

"Ohhh~ Sasuke got you bad"

"Stop pushing it"

"Hehehe well… Uchiha clan are known as tensai… so it wouldn't be surprise if they are this sharp"

"Hmph… like that matters"

"So how did you deal with it"

"I made deal with him… literally"

"You? Working with Sasuke?... I thought you despises him"

"Oh~ I hate him alright… but I have to this to get him off my back"

"Why not just suppress his memory, Akiyama have that skill don't they"

"I can't… I can only use memory suppress jutsu once every 4 years… I think I just use it on someone few hours ago… because my chakra is a bit shaky"

"Ohhh~ why?"

Chieko blink confusingly

"Now that I think about it…. I don't quite remember… well anyways since you know who I am"

"Sure I'll keep it a secret"

"No… no need to keep it… I just want your help"

Kakashi blink on this on surprise

"On what?"

"Still haven't thought about it…. But… in any case… just stay by my side Sempai"

Kakashi smile silently

"I must say I'm quite honored from your trust"

"its not trust, its an order" Chieko said amusingly

"Funny" Kakashi said in sarcasm

"But really Chineko chan… what made you tell me now?"

"Because you already found out"

"Ohh ho… Akiyama people are sharp"

"Very sharp… actually I could choose to deceive you…. But I choose not to"

"So… what's the actual reason"

"Nothing in particular… just an medical alertness… for your student near training"

"Hmm~… I see, so you have a part time teacher now"

"Yup"

"Well… if you just needed permission… permission granted… just give him back every morning in one piece"

Kakashi smirk

Chieko grin back

"Well… a head is still one piece"

"Well speaking of student" Kakashi glance on his student who's on the middle of his test

Who finally got what the whole test all about

"I bet you'll enjoy training him" Kakashi said while staring far Sasuke who's giving his bento to Naruto

Chieko also staring did said

"Hardly…"

There's a silent as they observe

As Chieko remember

"oh can I have my picture back"

Kakashi surprise at this, smirk

"Akiyama" He murmur and handed her the picture which cost a lot

"I must say… you guys pictures cost a lot"

"Of course… taking this pictures means taking their lives"

Chieko then look at her on the picture

"though I'm far different from this person…now" She then smile at Kakashi

"Don't you agree?"

"Yeah" Kakashi smile back and pet Chieko's head like a little girl

"And I'm glad I can help you to stay that way"

"Aa"

Then Kakashi took the right timing and POOF

He teleported back to his student

Scaring their pants off

"Sempai" Chieko murmur and look down her picture

"Though… I do wish… you shouldn't have been involve… but…. This is what you want…."

Chieko stare at Kakashi from afar with a sad face

Chieko then sigh and stretch her body

"Well better prepare… I have to train some ego maniac"

To be continued…


End file.
